Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Old faces, New blood, Same old Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail have grown up and started their own families. But a new evil has begun to surface, and it's up to Fairy Tail's strongest team and their kids to stop it. Discontinued until further notice.
1. 1 X-818 Generation!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

** Summary: Old Faces, New Blood, Same old Fairy Tail. The members of Fairy Tail have grown up and have started their own families. But now, a new evil has begun to surface and it's up to Fairy Tail's strongest team and their kids to stop it. I know summary sucks, but it'll be alright. **

**This is my first fanfiction. I don't have all the loose ends tied up yet, but I should be able to figure it out. Please note: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_Chapter 1- X-818 Generation!_

"_All the world's a stage, and the men and women merely the players." William Shakespeare_

"Grrrrrrrrrr…. He's LATE!" a nineteen year old boy with dark hair and red eyes shouted as he destroyed a table, again. The boy was wearing a dark green vest that showed off his chest and black, ankles-high trousers.

A girl with bright blue hair sighed as she put her book down; her dress was a dull orange color. "Calm down, Gavin," she told the boy. "He'll be here. Just be patient."

"Shut up, Sis!" the boy named Gavin shouted. "Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere, Ginny?"

"Not for another hour," Ginny said.

Gavin just groaned. He _hated_ being patient. _Especially_ if he knew the person they were waiting on was a lazy piece of trash.

"Give it a rest, Gavin," a raven-haired boy about a year younger than Gavin said while absentmindedly taking his shirt off. "You should know that Nero will get here when he gets here. Just shut up and wait."

"Keep yer trap shut, Eric!" Gavin shouted as Eric took his pants and shoes off, leaving him in just his boxers. "And for the love of God, PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, JACKASS!"

"What the-"Eric stammered as he looked down at himself and yelled. "Ah come on! Why does this keep happening to me?!" he groaned.

Gavin quickly jumped over the table and punched Eric. "Just shut up, Artic Stripper! Yer hurtin' my ears!" he yelled.

Eric quickly placed a kick into Gavin's stomach. "Oh yeah?! Bring it, Metalhead!" he shouted at Gavin.

Ginny, who was watching this exchange, just sweatdropped and sighed, "There they go again."

"Those two are just like a married couple, don't ya think, Sis?" a new voice proclaimed. The boys turned to see a girl about sixteen standing a few feet away. Like Gavin, she had dark hair and red eyes. She wore a dark green vest, light green tank top, and knee high trousers.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" the boys shouted at her, their guild mates were laughing at their misfortune.

The girl was unfazed. "Oh brother, dear, why didn't you tell your _own sisters_ about is," she teased, trying to act hurt.

"Quit with the jokes, Luna!" Gavin shouted at her.

"Stay out of this!" Eric retorted to the girl.

She just smirked. "And Eric, how dare you not-" She was interrupted by Gavin and Eric, who punched her in the face.

"We said quit with the jokes!" they shouted.

Luna quickly righted herself and charged at them. "That's it! You two are DEAD!" she shouted as she turned and clothes-lined the boys, hitting another guild member in the process. This sparked a full-blown fight with the other guild members. The Fairy Tail Guild was infamous for such fights.

Gavin grabbed Eric and threw him into a table, which interrupted a girl who was eating. She had a hair color like Eric's, dark blue eyes, wearing a dark colored bra, a bright blue jacket, dark pants, and sandals

The girl screamed, "Eric, YOU JERK!" She punched him in the face." I was EATING HERE!"

"Hey don't blame it on me Yuki!" he shouted at the girl. Eric flipped and charged at Yuki. He quickly punched her, but she caught it and threw him into a boy about nineteen. He had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and blue eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt, dark pants, and a dark blue duster with silver trimmings.

Immediately, the fighting stopped. Everybody began to worry. Someone mouthed, "Crap, Auron's been hit."

"This ain't endin' well," another mouthed back.

The teens: Gavin, Eric, Yuki, and Luna: started fidgeting in pure terror. The fuel had been poured into the fire. And they were about to get burned.

"Alright," Auron said in a deathly calm manner. He looked up and his eyes showed amusement as he glared at the others. "It's on now," he said with a smile as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Eric and kicked him into the wall.

And like that, the guild went back to fighting. It was as if the previous altercation had never happened. Well, that's Fairy Tail for ya.

"Yeeeehawwww! What a blast!" yelled a girl about twenty-four. She was wearing a purple button-down shirt and skirt with knee-high cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"Hey Asuka! Catch!"

Asuka Conall turned to see a fist connect with her face. After being disoriented, she turned to see a girl about eighteen with long, light green hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The girl was grinning evilly at her. The girl was wearing a short tank top and skinny jeans, all black, with boots.

"Maya! You really wanna go, Little Brat?!" Asuka yelled.

Maya just laughed. She shook her hand at Asuka, issuing a challenge. "Bring it, Cowgirl," Maya taunted. The fight began to intensify. Chairs being broken over people's heads. People crashing into tables. All out chaos.

Two elderly men sat in a corner and laughed. One man had blue hair while the other, who was smoking a cigar, had dull orange hair. The blue-haired man took a swig for his beer mug and said, "Like parents, like kids, right?"

The other man nodded. "Yep, looks like it," he said just as the guild hall was filled with lightning.

"ALL OF YOU, QUIT BICKERING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!" a voice roared as a man about forty-six solidifies on the second floor railings. He was a tall man with bright, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a set of earphones with a lightning spike on each, a large black jacket with a furry collar and the Fairy Tail symbol on the back. He had a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

The fighting stopped. They weren't brave enough to defy the Guild Master. Well, one was, but he wasn't around at the time.

"Ah, Laxus, 'bout time you showed up. I was afraid they were 'bout to use their magic on each other," the orange haired man called up the blonde Guild Master.

Laxus Dreyar looked at the man and scowled. "Wakabe, Macao, why are you two even here?" the Seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail asked. "Weren't you two going with Gramps on that vacation?"

"Ah, we didn't want to miss all the fun!" Macao yelled up to Laxus. "Besides, I'm 'bout to be a Granddad, Man!"

"Besides, we wanna hear what the kids did _this _time," Wakabe snickered.

Laxus just sighed and mumbled something about old people these days. He stared at the Guild members and yelled, "JUST ONCE, CAN YOU BRATS FINISH A JOB WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING!" He then pulled out a stack of papers and began flipping through them. He pulled a couple out and yelled, "Gavin Redfox, good job in defeating those rock demons, but destroying half a forest AND ten homes?!" Laxus groaned loudly as the teens laughed at Gavin's misfortune, who just looked pissed at them for laughing at him.

Laxus pulled another paper out and said, "Eric and Yuki, you two not only purged Clover of that rouge wizard three days ago, BUT ALSO DESTROYED THE GUILD MASTER CONFERENCE HALL! Citizens of Clover ALREADY hated Fairy Tail the _first_ time we, or in hindsight your father and his friends, destroyed it, but now it's just got a HELL OF A LOT WORSE!" Eric and Yuki looked down at their feet as the laughter got louder.

Laxus found another and called out, "Jerrod Fernandez." He looked around the Guild, trying to spot him.

A voice from the door called out, "Yes, Master?"

Everyone turned toward the speaker. He was about nineteen, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red pants, boots, a long black coat with gold trimmings, and an arm guard on his left shoulder. He had brown eyes and scarlet red hair.

"Oh, uh, Jerrod, w-when'd you get here?" Luna asked apprehensively.

"Just now," the mage replied. He looked up at the lightning mage and replied, "I successfully finished the job, Master."

"Glad to hear," was all Laxus said to him, looking back down at the papers in his hand. "Now then, oh yes, HOW do you destroy a bar AND half of another Guild Hall while trying to find a murderer who was _on the other side of town_?" the lightning mage asked. Guild members laughed quietly to this.

Jerrod just shrugged. "Not entirely sure myself, Master." The laughter intensified, mainly coming from Macao and Wakabe.

Laxus groaned. "My point, exactly. ALL you kids are good for is DESTROYING STUFF AND GETTING THE COUNCIL ON MY CASE!" he yelled. The Guild members just stared down at their feet.

"However," he said quietly. He set the papers on fire. "I suppose destroying shit is what Fairy Tail does best!" he yelled as he threw the papers into the sky. Everyone began cheering while Laxus said, "Like the Old Man says, 'If all we worry about are rules then our magic will never progress. Forget about those blow-hards on the Council and follow the path you believe in. 'Cuz that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!'"He then stuck his index finger on his right hand up and his thumb pointing out high in the air. The other Guild members followed suit.

As the cheering died down, Laxus spoke up: "Now then, with that out of the way, I'll need the following people to report to my office in one hour." Everyone looked around as the Guild Master started to call the names. "Jerrod Fernandez." Jerrod looked up at the master. "Eric and Yuki Fullbuster." The Fullbuster twins' eyes widened. "Auron Strauss." Auron stayed indifferent. "The Redfox siblings: Gavin, Luna, and Ginny." The three siblings began absentmindedly looking around the guild. "Maya Justine." Maya shrugged. "And…" Laxus looked around. "Where's Nero?"

"That's what we'd ALL like to know," Macao replied.

Laxus sighed again. "Oh well, closer to time, will someone kindly FIND THAT DAMNED DRAGNEEL AND DRAG HIS WORTHLESS, LAZY CARCASS BACK HERE!"

#$% $ $$#%$ ^ # $%#$

Meanwhile, in the East Forest, east of Magnolia, a boy about eighteen with bright, spikey pink hair with blonde streaks in it sleeps precariously on a tree branch. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, black pants, a white scarf with a scale-like pattern around his neck, and dark colored boots. A red jacket with blue trimmings, no left sleeve, and a right sleeve hung from a limb beside him. All in all, it was a peaceful day. Well, _almost._

"Nero! Wake up, ya Lazy Bum!" an Exceed with bright sliver fur and a blue satchel on his back yelled at the boy. The boy didn't hear him.

The sliver Exceed growled. "HEY, WAKE UP!" he yelled again. Still, no response.

The Exceed sighed. Trying to wake Nero up was like trying to make Eric keep his clothes on. Nearly impossible. The cat groaned as his wings fluttered slightly. Nero had senses so heightened he could hear a herd of animals about a half mile away, yet he could sleep through just 'bout everything 'cept maybe a major fight at the Guild…..

Suddenly, the Exceed got a brilliant idea. He flew over to Nero, grabbed one ear and yelled, "NEEEEROOOOOO!"

Nero Dragneel's brown eyes flew open as he screamed in pain. He fell off the branch and hit a boulder with a loud CRACK. The boulder split down the middle.

_Well,_ the Exceed thought,_ that's _one_ way to wake someone up._

Nero quickly flew into a sitting position and yelled up to the sliver furred Exceed, "Damn-it, Horus! Just what the hell was that for?! Yellin' in my ear like that! I was sleeping, ya know!"

"You wouldn't wake up!" Horus retorted. "In case you forgot, we're runnin out of food money, and I'm NOT asking our dads to comp our meals again!" Horus looked at Nero defiantly, while Nero did the same.

Finally, Nero closed his eyes and sighed. "Why is it that I can't get a wink of shut-eye around you?" he asked more calmly.

"'Cuz I'm not lazy, like you," Horus replied. "_And_, someone's gotta get ya off that lazy ass of yours."

"I'm not lazy."

"Could've fooled me."

Nero sighed again. "Fine, fine, whatever." He got up and dusted himself off. "Come on, Horus; let's head back to the Guild. And please grab my jacket please."

"Aye!" Horus said in a more happy tone as he began to grab the jacket and then follow Nero through the woods just as two guys began to walk into the forest.

$#%# %$# %#$#$### %# &amp;^$^#! $ $%^#%# $^&amp;&amp; $ !$ $ $ $ $ %

**So, whatdoya think? Like it, hate it? Review and tell me what ya think. And just so you know, the reason I chose Laxus as Guild Master was because he **_**is**_** Makarov's successor after all, and his presence would be more dramatic and intimidating. Well, maybe not as intimidating as Natsu, but whatever. Plus, Laxus **_**does **_**become a good guy after the fighting festival arc, and was a total bad ass during the Tenrou Island arc. Well, till next time!**


	2. 2 Enter the S-Class!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

**Alright! Next chapter! I'll introduce some familiar characters and explain a couple of things that I've planned for this chapter. And a little plot twist I hope no one will kill me for. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Chapter 2- Enter the S-Class!_

"Here we go." Lucy Heartfilia, Episode 1: The Fairy Tail

Nero yawned as he and Horus walked through the East Forest towards Magnolia. All Nero wanted to do today was sleep, but Horus _just had_ to wake 'em up. Nero knew Horus was right, though. He was runnin' short on money. His father, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, would gladly comp Nero's and Horus's meals; however, it would intel Nero and Horus payin' Natsu back, which meant Nero had to go on _twice_ as many jobs just to pay 'em back!

Plus, Nero just couldn't ask his dad for that much. Since Nero's mom and sister, Lucy and Lea, died, his dad was _always_ taking job requests. Helped keep his mind busy so he wasn't constantly thinkin' 'bout her, Makarov, Laxus's grandfather, told Nero one day when he asked why his father was always gone.

"You see Nero," Makarov explained, "when your mother died, well, you could say she took part of Natsu's heart with her. And for Natsu, it's hard to accept her death. He thinks that if he can keep his mind off of her death…" Makarov cleared his throat. "Well, in his mind, he can pretend that it never happened." Nero never blamed his father for not being around, or his mother for dying. He blamed the Dark Guild that caused his family so much pain.

Nero yawned again as he saw two figures coming towards him. By the scent he was picking up (Dragon senses were great to have in times like this), he knew who they were and he paled slightly. The figures got close enough that he could see them. Standing in front of him was two of Fairy Tail's S-class wizard rookies: Auron Strauss and Jerrod Fernandez.

Nero groaned. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Auron said to Nero, looking around. "Pretty secluded, perfect hiding spot for someone lazy like yourself."

"So you two just come out here to find out where I hang out? Perfect," Nero groaned. _Dang it,_ _this is gonna suck later on._

Jerrod spoke up then. "We didn't come to find out where you slack off, although I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bonus." He chuckled, making Nero glare at him. "We've come to bring you back to the Guild."

"Huh? Why?" Nero asked, his eyes widening at the boys. _Oh boy, _this_ doesn't sound good._

"The Master wishes to see us," Auron said.

Really _doesn't sound good,_ Nero thought. "W-what for?" Nero asked, fear just barely crept into his voice. Ever since he, Eric, Yuki, Gavin, and the others (including Auron and Jerrod) faced the Master's "punishment"….. he shuddered. He _never_ wanted to face "that" again.

Jerrod shrugged. "Don't know, but if he wants to see us, we have to comply," he said.

Auron saw a faint tenseness in his friend's shoulders. He could tell Jerrod was just as afraid as Nero. Of course, Auron was afraid too, but he was better at hiding it. _Oh God, just don't let the Master do "that" again, _he thought. _I've _still_ got scars from last time._

Horus, who'd been quiet trough the exchange, was having a mental breakdown._ Oh please, oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE! Not "that"! I don't think I can stare into the face of death again! I've only got seven more lives to spare! _

Nero, on the other hand, was contemplating his chances on grabbing Horus and making a run for it. He figured it wouldn't turn out too well. Jerrod and Auron _were_ S-Class after all.

He decided it would be better for his health if he just went with them quietly. "Alright fine, let's get this over with," he sighed. He turned to Horus and said, "Let's go Horus." He was a bit shocked that Horus wasn't beside him. "Horus?"

"Over here," Jerrod said.

Nero looked at Jerrod and his face deadpanned. Jerrod was holding Horus by the nape of his neck. Horus seemed to be unconscious. "Horus tried to sneak away," Jerrod explained, answering Nero unanswered question, making Nero sweatdrop while a vein popped on his forehead.

"Little sneak," Nero said to Horus.

Auron began turning. "Come, we have to get back before Master gets mad… or madder," he said, not wanting it to be the latter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nero mumbled as he snatched Horus from Jerrod's grip, making Jerrod chuckle.

# #$% #$$^#^&amp;#$&amp;#$*$^%$

Upon arriving at the Guild, Nero noticed that the members were fighting _again._ He sighed contently. Fairy Tail was the only Guild Nero would _want _to be a member of. Where else would you be able to openly fight anyone in the Guild you wanted? Because the members of Fairy Tail were not only great friends, they were family.

"Hey, why'd you throw me into a tree on the way here, Nero?!" Horus asked hatefully.

Nero glared at the sliver Exceed and growled, "Why? Because you were gonna leave me for dead! I mean, geez, how can you just leave me to face Uncle Laxus's punishment without _at least trying _to help _me _out?!" He stopped to glare at the flying cat.

"It's not my fault you were just standing there frozen! Besides, WHY would I won't to stay around? YOU'RE the one who destroys things!"

"Stupid cat!" Nero yelled.

"Unruly Dragon!" Horus spat back.

Suddenly they heard someone giggle. "You two fighting again?" a voice asked.

They turned to see a woman about in her thirties with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue blouse, shorts, and shoes. There was a smile on her lips.

"Oh, hey Aunt Lisanna," Auron said, waving at her.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Auron!" Lisanna waved back at him. She then turned back to Nero and Horus. "Now then, what's up, you two?"

"Nero threw me into a tree!" Horus said quickly.

"Right after he tried to ditch out on punishment!" Nero retorted.

"It wasn't MY punishment in the first place!" Horus contradicted Nero.

"YOU helped, in case you forgot!" Nero yelled back.

Lisanna giggled, making Horus and Nero stop and look at her.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You two are _just_ like Natsu and Happy back in the old days," she said simply.

That quickly shut them both up. The thought of acting like their fathers nearly made them crazy mad. They considered it an honor and an insult.

Before they could do something stupid, they heard a scoff. "How disappointing, I thought I'd raised Horus better."

"Carla!" another woman's voice was heard.

They all turn to see a white Exceed standing on a table wearing a white and pink dress and a pink ribbon tied around her tail. She had a stern expression on her face. Sitting at the table was a beautiful young woman dark blue hair and blue eyes about thirty-nine in a dress of alternating colors of white, blue, and yellow and sandals looking at the cat in horror. Her rounded stomach was a sign she was pregnant.

"Hey Aunt Wendy, Carla," Nero said.

"Mom!" Horus said, looking at the white Exceed.

Carla just turned her head, her way of saying hello. Wendy smiled. "Hello, Nero. How are you?"

Nero shrugged. "Good," he said. "How are, Aunt Wendy?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach. "Well, I'm fine, and little RJ's doin' fine as well."

"How do you know it's a boy?" a new voice asked. "You never know, it might be a girl."

They turned to see a woman with long white and brilliant blue eyes. She wore a long red dress and heels.

Wendy turned to the woman and said, "I just know, Mira."

Mirajane just shrugged then looked at Nero, Auron, Jerrod, and Horus and sighed. "Boys," she stated, "why are you all down here? You're all supposed to be up in Laxus's office in two minutes."

"Yes Aunt Mira, we know. We were headin' there right now," Jerrod said, moving towards the second floor stairs while Auron, Nero, and Horus headed after him.

Mira let out a sad sigh. "Just like his mother, isn't he?" she asked to no one in particular.

Lisanna nodded. "Yep, he sure is."

!# %$^E&amp;#^*#$ ! #$%

Once the group of four opened Laxus's office door, everyone turned to look at the group. Nero's felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees. Everyone member of their group was there. The Fullbusters, the Redfoxes, Maya, and now; Auron, Jerrod, Nero, and Horus.

Sittin' on Gavin's shoulder was his Exceed and partner, a brown furred cat named Vincent. Luna's Exceed, who was standing next to her, was a violet furred one in a teal colored dress named Tigerlily. Yuki was one of the few non-Dragon Slayers in the room that had her Exceed partner in the room with everyone. She found him when she was training with Miss Ultear, the daughter of her father's old teacher. Her Exceed was black furred with loose fitting grey pants named Dusk. He sat on top of Yuki's right shoulder.

Laxus looked up when his office door was opened and smiled, a rarity for him. "Ah, so you found the slacker. Good job," he said to Auron and Jerrod, which made Nero glare at the Guild Master.

"No problem, Master," Jarrod said, calm and patient as ever.

Nero, meanwhile, wasn't so patient. "Alright, Uncle Laxus, why do ya want all of us here? I really'd like to get a job or two while I'm awake."

Laxus's eyebrows twitched a bit at Nero's address of him. Everyone looked at Nero like he was stupid or something, but Nero had picked up something that made him think they weren't about to get punishment for whatever they did on job requests. At least, he _hoped._

Laxus, after looking at Nero for a minute, just smirked. "Very well, I'll put it simply. I'd like all of you to take on a certain Job Request we just received."

Nero's assumption was correct. Everyone (Nero and Exceeds included) let out a sigh of relief. They were so afraid that they were about to face punishment. Dodged one bullet.

"A job request, huh?" Gavin mused.

"That's right," Laxus confirmed. "And it is an S-Class Quest to get rid of some Dark Guild over in Lupinus, so watch yourselves."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "A-a-a-an S-Class?" Maya stuttered. "A-are you serious, Master?"

"Yes," the lightning mage said. "Now, the only S-Class among you are Jerrod and Auron, but I need all of you to go with the others to help with this job."

Ginny began fidgeting. She was more support than fighting. An S-Class Quest was something she wasn't too eager to take on. "B-b-b-b-but sir," she stuttered nervously, "a-a-a-are y-you sure? B-because-"

"You'll do fine," Laxus reassured her. "You won't be with out with the others. You'll be with the mayor and wherever the other townspeople are writing protective runes."

Ginny looked visibly calmer as she let out the breath she was holding. She wasn't a brawler like the rest of the group. She was always the one trying to keep peace between her siblings and the others she considered her cousins. She was _literally _shaking up 'til Laxus said she wasn't doing any fighting.

"Others? There will be others, Sir?" Auron asked. "Who are they and why? I mean, yeah, Dark Guilds are tough, but nothing the eight of us can't handle."

"Perhaps," Laxus agreed. "But, reports say that this particular Dark Guild has _several _members, so it was strongly advised many top notch wizards, so you eight plus your Exceeds will be accompanying four of the Guild's top S-Class wizards."

Luna, who'd been quiet through this exchange, raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean?" she asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," the Guild Master said while a small grin found its way to his lips.

The first person to walk into the room was a man about thirty-three walked in. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark pants. He had blue hair and a dark red tattoo over his right eye. Jerrod's eyes widened slightly as the man came in, because the man was his father: Jellal Fernandez.

The second person to walk in was a woman with bright blue hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a blue furry jacket and brown pants. A Russian Cossack hat sat on her head. Now it was the Fullbuster twins turn to have wide eyes. The woman was their mother: Juvia Fullbuster.

The third was a man with black hair and red eyes. He wore a dark colored shirt with the sleeves ripped out, white pants, and black boots. He also had rivets over his eyes and down the bridge of his nose. The Redfox siblings looked down at their feet as their father, Gajeel, walked in. On his shoulder, was an Exceed with black and white fur wearing dark pants. He had a sword strapped to his back. It was Tigerlily's father, Pantherlily.

The fourth person to come in made Nero's eyes widen. The man that came in had dark colored eyes and spiky pink hair that looked like Nero's except this man didn't have blonde streaks in his. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with gold trimmings with no right sleeve. He wore white pants similar to Gajeel's, and also wore sandals. It was none other than Nero's father, Natsu Dragneel.

The group then realized that the situation was serious. They were frozen until Nero said, "Hey, Dad, how's it goin'?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned to look at Nero. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Nero? What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"He's probably in trouble again," a blue Exceed said, while flying around Natsu's head.

Horus, who'd been sitting on Nero shoulder, jumped up. "Nero's not in trouble, Dad, but we _thought_ he was before the Master told us differently," Horus said to his father.

"Horus is right Happy," Laxus said to the flying blue cat. "These eight will accompany the four of you in getting rid of the Dark Guild terrorizing Lupinus."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Laxus? I mean, I'm not doubting their strength, but surely-"

"It's just a small time Dark Guild with a ton of members. It's nothing twelve of you can't handle," Laxus said, interrupting Jellal.

"Hey! What about us?!" Happy complained, gesturing to the other Exceeds in the room. He hated being left out.

"We'll be there anyways, so don't complain, Sir Happy," Vincent said, although he felt the same way.

"Hey, Lightning Breath, why's Ginny goin'? You know she ain't no fighter," Gajeel said, agitation creeping into his voice.

Laxus looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer and sighed. "Gajeel," he said calmly, "Ginny's going to merely write some defensive runes around where the townspeople are hold up. Nothing too dangerous. Just a precaution. Plus, she'll be within the runes with the townspeople."

Gajeel calmed down a bit. "Good," he said. Ginny felt a little embarrassed at her father's "overprotectiveness." However, everyone knew why. It was because Ginny looked like her mother, Levy. Like Nero's mother, the Redfoxes' mother was killed by a Dark Guild. Gajeel, like Natsu, felt like his heart was ripped out. Jellal and Juvia's eyes dropped to their feet. They too lost someone to that Dark Guild. Jellal lost his wife, Erza, and Juvia lost her husband, Grey. Not only did Erza, Levy, Grey, and Lucy die by that Dark Guild; but Auron's and Maya's fathers, Elfman and Freed, died by that guild's hands.

"Well, we'd best get goin'," Natsu said, trying to move things along. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can put the hurt on this Dark Guild." He looked at Laxus and asked, "So, Laxus, how much is this job payin'?"

The Guild Master looked up at Natsu and said, "95,000 Jewel."

He nodded. Fair price for defeating a minor Dark Guild. "Alright, then!" He looked around at everyone, a small grin on his face. "Let's go destroy a Dark Guild!"

!# $$!# *^$%

Once on the train to Lupinus, the Dragon Slayers (plus one non-Dragon Slayer) began to suffer from cases of motion sickness. Natsu and Gajeel had it the worse. They were collapsed on their seats looking like Death himself. Gavin was leaning over his seat's armrest until Eric knocked him to the floor. Gavin muttered something about killing Eric but no one heard it. Luna was pale as a ghost, sitting straight up and trying not to throw up. Yuki, the only non-Dragon Slayer suffering from motion sickness, was sitting next to her brother with her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, trying not to fall to the floor. Nero was the best off. He sat next to the window and was sweating bullets. He wasn't enjoying the ride in the slightest because of his severe dizziness, but he was _way_ better off than the other Dragon Slayers.

"I swear, you guys are totally pathetic," Eric said, looking around at the Dragon Slayers. "Gavin, Luna_, and _Nero are useless when it comes to transportation."

"Go to…hell…Frosty," Gavin muttered.

"I'd have to agree with Eric on this one," Eric's Exceed partner Achilles said. Achilles had bright gold fur and was wearing pitch black armor. "When it comes to Dragon Slayers, just put `em on a train and they'll fall flat. Oh, and Eric, where are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Eric looked down and saw he was just in his boxers. He groaned, "How the hell, man?!"

"Yes, how the hell?" Dusk asked, shaking his head. "I don't see how you _could_ take your clothes off since you're sitting and Lady Yuki has her head on your shoulder."

"Hmp. Taking your clothes off in the presence of ladies. How deplorable," Tigerlily said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't down Dragon Slayers!" Maya growled at Eric and Achilles. "If you've forgotten, they've gotten us out of tough scraps loads of times!"

"And I don't like you insulting my brother and sister," Ginny said, looking at the floor.

Eric put a hand on his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry, Ginny," he said.

"Dragon Slayers' motion sickness aside," Auron said in an attempt to change the subject. He looked at Eric and Yuki and asked, "Tell me again, how does your sister have such a major case of motion sickness?"

Eric looked up at Auron and replied, "Well, while training with Miss Ultear, someone tried to kidnap Yuki. The kidnappers tried to escape in a magicmobile and apparently, they were_ really _crazy drivers and, well, long story short, their crazy driving made her sick and since then has had motion sickness issues."

"Quite intriguing to say the least," Jerrod's Exceed partner Azera said. He had white fur with red streaks. He wore metal gantlets and grieves. He looked at Auron's Exceed partner, Zed, and asked, "Zed, what do you think?"

Zed had orange fur with patches of white on it and also wore a jacket similar to Auron's; put his paw on his chin. "Hm, I think that must've been a hell of a ride." He looked at Auron and snickered. "And they must've been worse drivers than Auron _and_ Jerrod combined."

Azera laughed. "Must've been!"

"HEY!" Auron and Jerrod yelled simultaneously.

"They're not wrong, ya know," Nindo, Maya's Exceed, said. Nindo had dull green fur and wore clothing similar to Maya's.

"Um, sorry, sirs, but I have to agree," a timid voice rang. It came from Ginny's Exceed, Sara. Sara was the pacifist of the Exceeds. She had fur as blue as Ginny's hair and wore a yellow dress.

The S-Class wizards turned to the Exceeds and growled, "Who asked you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sara cried, bowing formally.

"Don't yell at Sara!" Ginny yelled. If there was ONE thing she wouldn't let stand, it was someone yelling at her Exceed.

"Well, tell her to mind her own business!" Jerrod yelled back. Jerrod and Auron, usually the calm ones, were just like everyone else when they were with their little group: they would get mad over the littlest things; but then again, they did grow up together. They knew how to push each other's buttons.

"Q-quit y-yellin' at my s-s-sister," Luna groaned out.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Jerrod snapped back.

"Childish," Eric muttered.

"Hmm? What was that, Stripper? I didn't catch that," Auron said dangerously.

"I said 'Childish'. That's what this is," Eric summed up.

"I'll show you-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

They all shut up at that. Even Jellal and Juvia, who were just ignoring them, stopped talking and looked back to where the group was. They all stared at the speaker. Nero's face was pale white and drenched with sweat, a sure sign he was still suffering from his motion sickness. Horus just stood on the windowsill near Nero.

Panting heavily, Nero spoke: "You're all annoyin'. We got it. Now, please, Yuki and us Dragon Slayers are having a rough enough time without having y'all yellin' like three year olds!"

"T-thanks…Nero," Yuki coughed out.

Everyone seemed to calm down after that. Well, it was either calm down, or face Nero's wrath. When he was on a train or magicmobile, he was _really, REALLY_ irritable. So irritable that he was a real monster when he was mad. For some odd reason, they were more scared of Nero when he was on some kind of transportation than when he was off.

After that, everyone either talked or did something else. Natsu was on his train seat when he muttered, "I-I'm gonna hurl."

"Me too," Gajeel mouthed.

"Hang in there, guys," Happy said.

Jellal was sitting across from Juvia. At one point, he noticed she looked upset. "Something the matter, Juvia?" he asked.

The rain woman looked up at Jellal and said, "Oh, it's nothing, Jellal. Just…I miss Gray." She hung her head in sorrow.

"Ah." Jellal turned to look out of the window. "I see."

Juvia turned her head to look at her children. She smiled. "Every time I look at them, I see him. The way they talk, the way they laugh. It's as if he never died."

Jellal nodded. "I know what you mean." The Heavenly Body mage just looked over at his son and sighed. "When I look at my son, I can tell he and Erza have the same attitude towards others. Both good _and_ bad."

"You miss her?"

Jellal paused. He was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

Over a couple of seats, Pantherlily was talking with the other Exceeds. "And in short, this will be a true test of your strengths and magic." He looks at each of the Exceeds while he continues. "The eight of you each have a rare type of magic. Use it to the best of your ability and protect your partners. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good."

Auron and Jerrod, who had calmed down considerably, sat next to Nero to talk about the job. "It' gonna be a difficult trek. We best be prepared."

Jerrod looked over at Nero. "Best keep your head in the game, Nero."

"I know," Nero said, trying his best to not to feel like his stomach was being turned inside out. "This Dark Guild won't know what hit them."

!#!Q$%$ % !$

Deep in a dark forest, there stands a large building with an insignia of a ghost on it. Inside in a dark room, a man in dark colored robes comes up to a man sitting in a seat that resembles a throne, bows, and said, "They're on their way, Sir."

The man in the throne-like seat just gave a real evil, psychotic grin. "Perfect," he announced.

#!$# !$ %% %# !# %$#%#%#$%# !$ % #%#% !# $ #%$

**AN**: **And that's chapter 2. Now, before someone tries to kill me for my little plot twist with Lucy, Lea(OC), Levy, Erza, Elfman, Freed, and Gray; allow me to say this: it serves a purpose, and Fairy Tail THINKS they're dead (Major hint borderline Spoiler there.) This is just a way to start off, and I know it's not very good, but please bear with me. It will get better, well one can hope, right.**


	3. 3 The Battle for Lupinus Begins!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_X-818 Generation_

**Okay! This chapter is mainly talk. Just bear with it and then the next will be worth it. Hopefully. I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail. I do own the OCs and the plot, however.**

_Chapter 3- The Battle for Lupinus Begins!_

"_Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war," Julius Caesar._

As he finally got off the train, Natsu began to feel ten times better. Granted, he wasn't jumping up and down like an idiot, but he didn't have the spirit for that anymore. Not since….

He shook his head. _No, _he mentally scowled himself. _Don't think about that or else you'll lose focus._

He turned back to where the teens were standing and chuckled. Gavin and Luna were kissing the ground with tears in their eyes while Eric, Auron, and some of the team's Exceeds were laughing at them. Ginny was trying to keep peace while Jerrod repositioned his arm guard. Maya was standing to the side watching the scene with slight curiosity. Yuki was talking with her mother while Jellal and Gajeel talked to Pantherlily. Nero was on his knees with one hand on his face and the other on the floor while Horus stood beside him. Natsu looked at his son and gave a small smile. Like most Dragon Slayers, Nero suffered from motion sickness. However, he had a more enjoyable ride than Natsu did because Nero, due to his motion sickness, suffered _major_ dizziness. He was kinda envious of his son for that.

"Hey Natsu! What cha starin' at?" Happy asked, floating above Natsu's shoulder.

"Time sure flies, huh Happy?" he asked his old friend, not taking his eyes off the group.

"Aye, it sure does," Happy said, looking over to the group as well. "If only they were here to see this."

Natsu nodded sadly. He knew who Happy meant. Levy, Gray, Freed, Elfman, Erza, and of course…Lucy. Just _thinking_ her name was enough to bring back memories of her. From the day they first met, to their wedding day, all the way to the day Nero was born. The memories all came in rapid succession.

Natsu shook his head again. _Quit it, Natsu. Get done with this job, then you can reminisce. _Natsu turned to face everyone and said, "Alright! Let's get to work!"

The teens, true to form, yelled out their agreement. The adults and Lily nodded while Happy and the other Exceeds yelled, "Aye, sir!" The teenaged Dragon Slayers, along with the other teens, began to leave the adults in the dust. Natsu sighed in content. They reminded him of the old days.

"How do they do that?" Gajeel asked to no one in particular.

Natsu shrugged. "Beats me." He began to walk after them. The others following suit.

Jellal smirked. "I guess youth has its perks," he said to the group.

"You would know, right Jellal?" Juvia asked. "Since you, Master Makarov, and Mr. Gildarts accidently drank that weird potion, all of your ages were decreased, right?"

Jellal rubbed the back of his head. "Sort of," he admitted. "But honestly, I don't like to think about it. It makes my head hurt."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean," Natsu said. "Gildarts tried explaining it to me, but all it did was give me a headache."

"Yer all makin' _my_ head hurt!" Gajeel complained. Just thinking about that particular subject sent waves of pain through his brain.

"Sorry Gajeel, we were just-" Juvia began, but was cut off when she walked out of the station and saw Lupinus. To say it was a wreck would be an understatement, because the once great castle town was now in ruins! The group came to a stop behind the teens, who were now just standing there looking at the town with dumbfounded expressions on their faces along with different expressions of horror or shock.

Nero looked up at Natsu and the others with wide eyes and asked, "Um, guys? You sure we weren't already here?"

# !$$#^$### ^$#%#

Jellal looked around in horror. _This one Dark Guild did_ this_ much damage?_ he thought to himself. _They must be stopped at once._

Juvia looked around sadly._ These poor people,_ she thought. _Their homes were all destroyed. The monsters that did this will pay dearly._

The group of teens looked around in shock, horror, and anger. Shock because of the devastation of Lupinus. Horror at the brutality shown. Anger at the dark wizards that dared hurt these innocent people.

Natsu and Gajeel were looking at the ruined town with a sickening sense of deja vu. The scene was eerily familiar, mainly because the damage reminded of Onibus when that Dark Guild that took the lives of Lucy, Lea, Levy, and the others, rampaged across the town. It made the two Dragon Slayers' blood run cold just thinking about it.

Ginny slowed down and came to walk beside her father. Gajeel saw this, so when she fell in beside him, he asked, "You okay, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just… I'm kinda worried that I won't be able to write strong enough Runes to protect the townspeople from such powerful magic."

Gajeel had never been the comforting type. That is, before he married Levy. Since then, he began learning really slowly. Then when she died, he became exceptionally good at it, mainly because Ginny was five at the time and Gajeel knew he'd better learn fast or Ginny would end up like him, Gavin, and Luna. He didn't want that for Ginny. _Levy_ wouldn't have wanted that (of course, she didn't want _any_ her kids acting like Gajeel when they got old enough, but life _just loves_ to throw curve balls.)

"No worries, Mini-Shrimp," he said, using his old nickname for her in an attempt to make her smile. It did. "You'll do just fine. How do I know? Well, first off, you're _my _daughter, so you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Second, your mother was one of the _best,_ and I mean, _one of the best_ Solid Script Mages in all of Fiore. There's no way you can lose."

"And besides, you have all of us to back you up." Father and daughter looked up towards the speaker. It was Nero. _Should've figured,_ Gajeel thought as he noticed everyone had stopped walking and was listening to the conversation he was having when Ginny.

"In case you've already forgot Gin, you're a member of the Fairy Tail family," Nero continued, as to show off his dark blue Fairy Tail tattoo on his left shoulder. "As long as you have this mark, you'll never be alone." He looked at everyone in the group. "Ain't I right?"

Natsu ginned as he turned to show off his blazing red Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder. Jerrod pulled his shirt down enough to show off his symbol emblazoned on the right side of his collarbone, the same brilliant red as Natsu's. Eric raised his shirt to show his Fairy Tail mark in the same place as his father's: his right pectoral muscle, only Eric's tattoo is white while his father's is dark blue. Yuki smiled as she lifted her jacket just enough to show off her tattoo on the lower right half of her abdomen. Maya smirked as turned her left leg to show off her black Fairy Tail tattoo on her thigh. Auron turned his back to Ginny and pulled his collar down to show off his gold Fairy Tail tattoo right at the base of his neck. Gavin gave Ginny a grin that showed off his crazy side as he showed her his green Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder. Luna raised her left hand and showed off her Fairy Tail mark, which was same green as Gavin's. The Exceeds all turned to show their Fairy Tail emblems on their backs, each a different color. Juvia gave a small smile and nodded. Jellal raised his right forearm to show Ginny his scarlet red Fairy Tail emblem.

"We'll always be there for ya, Ginny," Gavin promised.

Auron nodded as he turned to face her. "All that remains is for you to believe in yourself," he told her.

"Can you do that and help these townspeople out?" Jerrod asked sweetly.

Ginny looked at all of their faces, all showing confidence in her. She nodded. "Yea!"

%^#$ #!%$%%#^#%$

Most of the townspeople were hold up the town's library, one of the larger buildings in town that wasn't a pile of rubble. The group made it to the library's doors when some Fiore Soldiers stopped them. "Hold it! Identify yourselves!" they shouted.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to Lupinus's urgent request," Juvia spoke first.

One of the soldiers groaned. "Great," he mouthed, "why did Firoe's worse Guild have to come and save the day?"

Nero's eyes flashed dangerously. Before anyone said anything else, Nero grabbed the man's armor and lifted him into the air, anger written all over his face. "What'd you just say?" he asked in controlled rage.

The soldier's eyes widened. He looked down at the pink haired teen in fear. Nero's eyes bored into the soldier.

"Nero! Calm down!" Yuki shouted at him, but Nero wouldn't listen.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Put the soldier down Nero, now!" Jellal ordered.

"I ain't just gonna stand here while some cowardly soldier insults my Guild," Nero said dangerously, mainly to the soldier. "To me, that is an insult that will not stand."

"Hell yeah," Eric said angrily, stepping beside Nero.

"Eric!" Juvia shouted.

"I agree, anyone who insults Fairy Tail will pay dearly," Gavin jumped in.

"Gavin, not you two!" Ginny said.

Nero held up the man while fire encased his right fist, an orb of water circled one of Eric's hands while ice encased the other, and Gavin's right arm became and sword with spikes on each side. "Now, we'll ask again, WHAT DID YOU SA-"

Immediately, all three's heads collided into each other's. Jerrod had come up and slammed their heads together. The three slumped to the floor. The soldier was dropped and, he fell on his butt.

"Well, that takes care of the idiots," Jerrod said as everyone else sweatdropped.

"T-thank you," the soldier said to Jerrod…right before Jerrod punched him in the face, making everyone's sweatdrop grow.

"That's for insulting Fairy Tail," Jerrod told him. The unfortunate soldier was now twitching on the floor. Jerrod then glared at the other guard and said, "Well, you gonna let us in or not?"

"Y-yes, sir!" he stammered as he opened the door. Jerrod just nodded as he grabbed his three unconscious comrades and dragged them into the building.

"He's _way_ too much like Erza," Natsu muttered. The others all muttered, "Aye" in agreement.

$# $ % !%^%

Inside the library, people began murmuring and muttering amongst themselves. Most were ecstatic that the wizard guild that came to help them was Fairy Tail. Nero, who had been awakened by Jerrod (very painfully), listened to some of the conversations.

"Ohmygosh! Fairy Tail!" one girl squealed. "They're really here!"

"Finally! This nightmare will end soon," one man said.

"Hey, look, it's Salamander! Oh, he's so hot!" one woman said, looking right at Nero's father.

"No, that's not Salamander anymore," another one told the woman. She pointed at Natsu and said, "He's Fire Dragon now. 'Fire Dragon' Natsu."

"But he _is_ Salamander!" someone yelled.

"He gave that title to his son," the woman said simply.

Nero chuckled. Natsu gave Nero his title of "Salamander" when he became a Guild member on his tenth birthday. That day was also the day Natsu took on his new title of "Fire Dragon."

"Oh, yeah! I know him! He beat the crap outta that rouge mage a couple a weeks ago. I actually saw him fight. He's so strong! I bet even stronger than his father!" one girl said.

"Dream on! Natsu is one of Fairy Tail's best wizards! There's no way he'd loose, even too his own son."

Nero chuckled again. He found it funny because he has never defeated his father. Although, that didn't stop him from trying. What could he do, though? After all, he_ is _a Dragneel, and they live for a good fight.

They come to a stop in front of a plump man in a suit and tie, the mayor of Lupinus. The balding man turned to the group and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said, "you've arrived just in time." He gestured around and said, "As you can see, we're in a very bad predicament here, but please, allow me to find you all a place to rest up before you start."

"Excuse me, sir," Ginny said, coming up to face the mayor. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and start writing the Runes around this building. I'd-I'd feel much better if I can be sure everyone in here is safe."

"And you needn't worry about us, sir," Auron spoke up. "The sooner we defeat this Dark Guild, the sooner you all will be able to return to the city."

The mayor looked unsure, but he nodded. "Yes, of course." He motioned for one of the men behind him. The man came into view and the mayor began to speak with him. "Please escort the young lady around the library's walls. We don't want any of those ruffians who might have snuck in with us to interrupt her."

"Yes sir," the man said. He looked towards Ginny and said, "This way, miss."

Ginny nodded. But before she could walk off, Gajeel spoke up. "Whoa, hold up. What do mean by some of these Dark Guild members snuck in?"

"Well, when they attacked, we were all in a panic, so when we ran here, it would've been easy for one of them to sneak in with us," the man told him.

"We've been screening through everyone here and found no one yet," the mayor concluded. "But we still gotta lot of people to screen."

"Understandable," Jellal said. "But that just means we'll just have to leave another member here with Ginny just in case that is the case."

"I'll stay with 'er," Maya said. "I use Rune magic, so with Ginny's help, I'll have this place so secure,"points to Gavin, Luna, Nero, Natsu, and Gajeel "a dragon couldn't break in."

"HEY!" three of the said Dragon Slayers complained. Natsu and Gajeel just chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna stay as well," Luna stated. "I know a little Solid Script as well, so I'll be of some help. And besides, you two'll need some muscle if there are baddies in here."

"I agree," Nero spoke up. "While you three hold up the fort, the rest of us will start looking for the Dark Guild."

"Since when do take initiative, Slacker?" Eric asked smugly.

Nero slammed his head into Eric's and growled, "What'd you say to me, Frostbite?!" Nero began to push Eric's head down.

Eric pushed back and growled back: "None of your damn business, you stupid lizard!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm makin' it my business, SO TELL ME! OR I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKIN' HEART OUT, WASHED-UP ICE-FREAK!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, FLAME-BRAINED REPTILE!"

"ENOUGH!" Jerrod shouted as he punched their heads into the ground. The boys were now on twitching on the floor with large lumps on their heads. "Get your heads in the game, idiots!" he told them in his most authoritative tone.

"Aye," the two boys said in unison.

Natsu felt like laughing. Nero and Eric were _just_ like him and Gray back when he was younger. And Jerrod, Natsu shuddered slightly. That boy was _way_ too much like Erza. Sometimes it was so evident, it was scary.

The mayor, however, looked on in shock. This was supposed to be the infamous Fairy Tail? He knew he should've called Sabertooth…

"Sorry about them," Yuki apologized. "But, you know, apposing elements and all. They're always at each other's throats. But when it comes down to it, they're definitely some of Fairy Tail's best."

The mayor still looked unsure, but Natsu spoke up. "Well, sir, we'd best get to work. So, if you'd excuse us." Natsu motioned to Horus and Achilles and said, "Boys, will you fly Nero and Eric outside, please?"

The two Exceeds nodded as they grabbed the two unconscious boys and began to fly out the door as Ginny, Luna, and Maya followed the mayor and the other man. The rest of the group followed Horus and Achilles out while the remaining teens laughed at Nero and Eric's predicament.

Once outside, Juvia woke up Nero and Eric while Jellal and Pantherlily relayed the plan to everyone. "Alright, since this Guild has numbers, we're pairing off into teams of two," Jellal spoke first.

Pantherlily decided to talk to the Exceeds for a moment. "All Exceeds will stay with their partners at all times," he instructed them. "While you all are capable of handling a situation like this with your partners, we want to defeat this Dark Guild as fast as possible. So, stay sharp and remember, Stay With Your Partner At All Times."

The Exceeds nodded. They knew this was serious. Plus, they didn't need to be told this. They weren't about to abandon their friends now.

"Further, if anyone sees a member from the Dark Guild, defeat him immediately and send up a flare of some sort to warn the rest of us, understood?" Jellal asked.

They all nodded.

Jellal nodded himself. "Good. Now," he pulls out some lots "each of you draws a lot, and everyone team up with the person with the same size lot as you do."

They all nodded again as they started drawing the lots. The largest were drawn by Jellal and Auron. The second largest were drawn by Gajeel and Jerrod. Third largest: Juvia and Yuki. Fourth largest: Gavin and Eric. The smallest ones were drawn by Natsu and Nero.

Gavin and Eric were not happy they'd been paired together, but they couldn't do much about it, especially with Jerrod glaring at him. The Exceeds all flew over to their respective partners and landed on their shoulders.

"Okay, so now let's go," Jellal said, as they began to scour the town.

^%# ^$# % $#%

Back at the Dark Guild, a mage came up to the Guild Master and said, "Master, they're now scattered across the town."

"Good, initiate step two."

"Yes sir."

#$ !%#$#%# $

Natsu and Nero had been walking down one of Lupinus's side streets for what felt like hours. They were just looking around while Happy and Horus began discussing about what type of fish is better.

"Bass?" Horus prompted.

"Nah, too gamey," Happy countered. "Tilapia?"

"No, too…fishy." Hours thought for a second. "Wingfish?"

Both Exceeds shuddered and yelled, "No way!"

Nero laughed at them. Watching them act that way was really amusing. Although, he understood their disgust. Wingfish were just plain disgusting. No matter _how _you cook them.

"So, uh, anything new going on in the Guild?" Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Nero shrugged. "Nothin' really," he said decisively. "Just go out on job requests, fight with the perverted stripper, Jerrod breaks up the fight, and well…I guess sit around and do nothing."

Natsu chuckled. "Same old, same old, huh?"

Nero nodded. "Yep."

They were quiet for another minute or so, and Natsu felt like pulling his hair out. He _hated_ trying to make small talk with his own _son._ For ten years now, Natsu and Nero had barely spoken to each other. And when they did, it was damn small talk. Of course, it was mainly because they hardly saw each other, but it still didn't make Natsu feel any better.

Natsu knew why, however. It was Nero's way of coping with Lucy's and Lea's deaths. While Natsu took on Job Request after Job Request so he wasn't constantly thinking about them, Nero wouldn't talk as much to Natsu so _he_ wasn't constantly thinking about them. Especially Lea. She and Nero were almost inseparable. Whenever someone bullied or teased her, she almost never ran to Natsu or Lucy. She ran to Nero. Nero, to his credit, was a really great older brother, much to Lucy's and Natsu's relief. They thought he'd be like Gavin was to Luna when she was born. Gavin wasn't what you would call a role model.

Sometimes, however, Natsu wished he and Nero would talk like they use to. Nero used to tell Natsu everything from what he done when Natsu was off on a job request to trying to convince him to fight Gray while he fought Eric. _Oh God, I'd give __**anything**__ to have the old Nero back_, Natsu silently prayed to himself, not knowing his little prayer would be answered real soon.

Natsu tried one last time to strike up a conversation with his son by saying, "Hey, Nero, I-"

"Agh! Where are those jerks?!" Nero shouted, looking around fiercely. "I'm sick of waiting around! I wanna get this over with!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at his son. When it came to patience, Nero was just like he was if not less patient than he was. Nero turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?" Nero demanded.

"N-nothing," Natsu said as he calmed himself down. "Nothing at all."

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing!" Nero complained.

Natsu laughed again. It was at times like this Natsu felt like a real father: when he bugged the crap outta Nero. It was also one way he and Nero actually felt like father and son nowadays. Natsu remembered when began to bug Nero like this; Lucy would just laugh and call it "Father and son bonding." "Well, it is nothing, so quit complaining."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Suuure you aren't."

Nero grabbed his hair and yelled, "Aaaaaagh! How come you're always picking on me?!"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm your father," he countered. "It's my job."

Nero screamed. "I HATE it when you play that card!" he complained. He pointed at Natsu and yelled, "That's it! When we get done with this job, I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

Natsu grinned at the challenged. "Oh yeah? I'd love to see that. I accept!"

Suddenly, a building in front of them was shattered. The father-son team of Dragon Slayers and Exceeds stopped dead. Natsu and Nero fell into a fighting stance while Happy and Horus flew above their respective partners.

A sickening insane laughter was heard. "Finally! Welcome to a whole new world of hurt, Fairy Tail scum!"

Nero's and his father's stances faltered a bit. They **knew** that voice. They saw figures coming out of the dust. As the figures came out of the dust, Nero and Natsu saw about three hundred dark mages behind a man with long spikey gold colored hair. He had no shirt on, which show off a tattoo that resembled a ghost screaming. He had a cocky grin on his face, which made Natsu and Nero even more pissed off. The symbol on the man's chest was one they would never forget. The symbol of the Dark Guild that tore their family apart.

# $ $ %#%# %$

Gavin and Eric were arguing, as usual. Vincent sighed. When Eric wasn't fighting Nero, he was fighting Gavin. Never failed. Although, he'd rather have Ice Make/Water mage fight Gavin instead of Nero. When those Dragon Slayers got into an argument, it was _never_ good.

"Do they _ever_ shut up?" Achilles asked.

Vincent shrugged. "When they're asleep," he said.

Eric and Gavin were arguing about what happened on a job request a few weeks back. "It was because **you** had to prove you were stronger than that stupid Liger that we wrecked half the town!" Eric yelled to Gavin.

"Hey! I ain't the only one ya know!" Gavin countered. "It was NERO that trashed Selba in case you forgot!" He looked back over to Eric and saw him in just his boxers. Again. "And put some clothes on!"

"Huh?" Eric looked and and screamed, " Aaaaaagh! How in Earthland did _this _happen?!"

He quickly found his shoes, socks, and pants, which he quickly put back on. Just as he put his shoes back on and was looking for his shirt, a beam of light was heading for them. Eric quickly saw it and placed his right fist into his left palm as an ice blue magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Ice Make: Shield!" he shouted as he swept his hands out in front of him and a wall of ice appeared in front him, Gavin, and the Exceeds. The shield shattered sending everyone back on their butts.

"Well," Achilles said, "I guess that's one way of getting our attention." He got up and flew over to Eric.

"Gavin, you okay?" Eric questioned as he got up with relative ease.

Gavin flew up to a sitting position and yelled, "Alright! Where's the jerk that did that?!"

"That answer your question, Eric?" Vincent asked as he flew towards Gavin.

Suddenly, they heard chuckling. They looked up and what they saw pissed them off.

They were surrounded by about four hundred mages, all with a certain tattoo of a screaming ghost. Gavin and Eric (plus Exceeds) prepared to fight the one Dark Guild that was number 1 on Fairy Tail's hit list.

$#%$%^$^$#

Jellal and Auron were actually having a civil conversation when they were rudely interrupted by one certifiable psychopath wizard.

They were walking down Lupinus's ruined main street when Jellal asked how was everything at the Strauss household.

"Same old, same old, I'm afraid," Auron said with a shrug. "Although, I'd have to say Aunt Lisanna's fiancé is a real character."

Jellal had heard of Lisanna's engagement, though he didn't know the particulars. "How so?" he asked the young mage with a raised eyebrow.

Auron shrugged again. "Well, he's a really great guy. I mean, I like 'em. The guy's really lucky to have Aunt Lisanna. But Maya hates his guts for some reason."

Jellal raised an eyebrow again. "Really? Why?" he asked.

Before Auron could speak, they were caught in an explosion. As the dust cleared, Auron, Zed, and Jellal stood in a large crater completely unscaved. The trio looked up and saw one side of the crater stood about five hundred or so mages while on another side stood a lone mage with a large overcoat on. Under his right eye, he had a tattoo of a ghost screaming. The sight of that tattoo made the trio's blood run cold while their eyes began to show pure hatred.

"Welcome to Lupinus, Fairy Tail!" the lone Dark Mage said. "Or rather, welcome to hell!" The mage began laughing manically.

# $#%$^$ ^%$

"Well, anything new happen at the Guild while I was away?" Juvia asked her daughter.

Yuki shrugged. "No, not really," she said a matter-of-factly. "Unless you count a giant free-for-all at the Guild as 'new.'".

Juvia laughed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't expect much. This _is_ Fairy Tail after all."

Yuki nodded. "Right. Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail."

Juvia just nodded. Yuki couldn't help but notice how her mother had changed in the ten years since Yuki's father died. First off, Juvia stopped speaking in the third person. That was one thing Yuki was kinda grateful for. When her mother spoke in the third person, it drove her crazy. Secondly, (one thing Yuki _**wasn't **_grateful for), was that sometimes her mother was distant. Well, _more_ distant than usual. Yuki couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Why did it feel like she was solely responsible for her father's death? Yuki shook her head. _No! It wasn't your fault!_ she mentally scolded herself. _Don't think like that Yuki! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your…_

Immediately, snow began to fall. Yuki didn't notice, but her mother did. Juvia scowled and said, "Yuki, dear, please calm down. You're making it snow."

Yuki looked up and asked, "Huh?" She finally noticed the snow and gasped. Before she could panic, Juvia placed a hand on Yuki's arm. Her mother's presence calmed her down a bit. The snowing ceased.

"You need to control your emotions, Yuki," Juvia said with a sigh. "I know it's hard, but please, if ever need help controlling it, you can find me."

"I know, Mom," Yuki said disconnectedly, her thoughts elsewhere.

Juvia sighed. She knew Yuki was fretting over something she had nothing to do with. Mainly, Gray's death. Juvia mentally groaned. If only there was something that would keep Yuki's mind off of that particular subject…

Juvia grinned evilly as an idea flew into her head. She turned back to her daughter and asked, "Sooo, how's Nero nowadays?"

It worked. Yuki blushed a bright shade of red. "H-how would I know? I don't pay attention to that idiot fire-starter. Why ask a question like that?"

Juvia giggled. "Because when we drew lots, you looked upset that you didn't get paired with 'that idiot fire-starter' as you put it." Yuki blushed redder.

"I-I did not! Quiet making accusations like that!"

The rain-woman just chuckled. But before she could continue teasing her daughter, she sensed some kind of magic being casted. She immediately casted her Water Dome spell to counteract the spell. The spell connected with the Water Dome, and the spells cancelled each other out. Juvia and Yuki stood there looking around furiously when they heard a voice that chilled them both to the bone: "Ah, Juvia of the Great Sea, it's time we finish what we started ten years ago."

$#%$^$&amp;$ &amp;%$

Luna was uneasy. They had finished the Runes around the library, but the young Dragon Slayer was sure something was about to happen.

Ginny was busy reading a book she found on the floor. Luna smirked. Ginny was just another bookworm, just like their mother.

"I'm serious!" Luna heard Maya's furious voice yell. "All those teams are in Fairy Tail!"

"Impossible! Yeah, I'll believe the Fallen Angels are from the Fairy Tail Guild, but ain't no WAY the Twin Raiders are!" the man named Berry retorted.

"Twin Raiders? Oh! You mean the two mages who fight using Unison Raids?" Mike, the mayor's right hand man, asked.

"Yeah, the same. This girl's sayin' that those wizards are in Fairy Tail," Berry scoffed.

"They ARE!" Maya yelled. "I grew up with them! In fact, you-"

Ginny's scream was heard. A piercing, high pitched squeal that made Luna's ears bleed. Luna turned only to see a boot collide with her face. She fell flat. She tried to get up, but someone stomped on her face, keeping her on the floor.

Maya turned and saw Luna on the ground while a man stomped on her face and Ginny was being held by her hair. Maya then saw a man stand up and say, "And so the Ghosts shall devour the Fairies once again."

#$ !$#%#% #!

Gajeel and Jerrod were silent as they searched. Azera groaned. "This is boring," he grumbled.

"Sorry to keep ya waitin' friend," a voice said, making Azera grow to his full height, which was about six feet. Patherlily did the same.

Gajeel and Jerrod turned and saw about a three hundred dark mages behind them.

Jerrod requiped a sword and said, "Well, you wizards sure saved us the pain of finding you." He immediately saw the tattoo and gasped. "No way, it's them." His voice was cold and laced with hatred.

Gajeel looked and felt his blood heat up. "You," he said in voice that made half of the mages there cower away in fear.

The man that spoke said, "Hello again, Black Steel. Today, the Screaming Ghost Guild will end yours and your comrades suffering."

%# $% $% %# % !$ $% % $ %^#%#%$ !$! $!# %$#^%%#^%#^(^## #!

**Annnnnnnnnd…. Cut! Chapter 3 has ended! Hope that's got your blood pumping. Next chapter will be the fights beginning. 'Til next time!**


	4. 4 Renewed Strength!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation_

**An: **Alright! This chapter is my favorite because this chapter is mainly fighting (not a lot because of some dang explanations I had to put in, but the next chapter will be fighting. However, this is also the chapter where I bring in some _other_ familiar faces (HINT, HINT). And, you'll get to see my OCs' magics in this chapter.

I'd also like to take this time to answer the question one reviewer (one **LittleMissHisoka**)-

I thank you for your review. It was well written and expressed points that I didn't explain well at the beginning. To touch on your comment about so many Dragon Slayers being OP and cliché, I must admit: I didn't think about that, thank you for pointing it out.

Well first off, the Dragon Slayers being OP, yeah I can see that, and yes, it is cliché; but that's just how it worked out in my mind.

Second, the Exceeds. Well, the reason there is more in Earthland is because after Edolas all the Exceeds, due to them having magic in their bodies, they were brought to Earthland after the Anima was reversed. Plus, all of my OCs (Nero, Jerrod, Gavin, etc.) in my story's cannon grew up together, so it's only natural that if one kid gained an Exceed partner the others would want one as well. Jealousy and all that. And, that's just how it worked out in my mind. Rest assured, I will explain their backstories later, just bear with me. Just so you know, they all came to Fairy Tail because of some tragedy or just met a certain OC while they were on a mission.

Finally, about the Dragon Slayers being 1st or 2nd generation, they are 1st generation. I will explain part of the reason in this chapter. The other will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you again for your review. I'd like to thank all others who reviewed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The OCs and plot, however, are mine. So, without further ado, ACTION!**

_Previously, on Fairy Tail:_

_**Happy:**__ We were searching Lupinus for the Dark Guild when they surrounded us!_

_**Yuki:**__ And to find out that this is the same Guild that killed Dad, Aunt Lucy, and the others at Ounibus ten years ago!_

_**Jerrod:**__ And it appears they want to finish what they started._

_**Nero:**__ I'm all fired up, so bring it on. It's time for some payback!_

**Eric:**_ Hell yeah! Let's rock and roll!_

_**Gajeel:**__ They're really into this, huh?_

_**Natsu, Jellal, and Juvia: **__Aye._

_Chapter 4- Renewed Strength!_

"_Say Goodbye, as we Dance with the Devil tonight" Breaking Benjamin, "Dance with the Devil"_

Nero, Natsu, Happy, and Horus stared at the blonde Dark Mage with pure hatred. Their glares scared a few of the Dark Mages. The blonde mage just grinned arrogantly.

"Hahaha! To think, I'd get to kill the _last_ two Dragneels left in the great Fairy Tail Guild!" He gave another sickening laugh. "This is gonna be fun!"

Nero grinned back at the mage. "Funny," he said as he fists became engulfed in bright orange-red flames, "I was just thinkin' how fun it would be to kick your ghostly asses across town!" He chuckled, then lowered his center of gravity. "I'm all fired up, so bring it on, bozos! It's time for some _major _payback for what you've done!"

Natsu couldn't help feel pride at being Nero's father, but right now, there were more important matters to take care of. Flames danced around Natsu as he said, "You all will pay dearly for what you've done to this town, **and **my family, Screaming Ghost Guild!" The flames around Natsu intensified, making the Dark Guild cower away. "We're gonna send all of you cowards to Hell!"

The blonde mage just laughed. "I've been waiting for this!" He fell into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on Fairy Tail! I'll end your misery once in for all!"

But before the dark wizard could make a move, however, another dark wizard appeared beside him, knocked him over, and said, "Enough antagonizing them, Orgo, we have work to do."

Natsu and Nero both nearly choked. _That _voice was one that haunted their nightmares at night. The man was wearing a dark blue coat with a white shirt. He was also wearing white trousers and boots. His short black hair hung carelessly over his brown eyes.

"Aw, you're no fun, Zen!" Orgo complained. Orgo jumped up and stood next to Zen.

Natsu felt his blood boil to the point that his skin was turning bright pink. "**It's you**," he said with hate and malice.

"Hello again, Natsu," said the man responsible for killing both Natsu's wife and daughter. "I have come to end the suffering you've felt for ten agonizing years."

The flames around Natsu intensified as he growled angrily. "ZEN! I'M GONNA BURN YOU ALIVE, THEN I'LL **INCINERATE YOUR ASHES!" **Natsu's tone scared not only the Dark Guild, but Happy, Horus, and Nero. They had never heard Natsu so mad. His flames danced around him dangerously, the heat easily melting the stone under his feet.

Zen just looked sad. "I understand your hated, Natsu, and I sympathize. I'm honestly sorry for what happened all those years ago."

"BULL SHIT!" Natsu roared. "You betrayed us! Betrayed Fairy Tail! Betrayed Erza, Levy, Elfman, Freed, Gray, and most of all, MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER! NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ALL OF THEM!"

Nero watched this interaction cautiously. Sure, he was just as angry as his father, but he wasn't under _any _circumstances getting involved in this fight, if he could help it. He just kept glaring at Orgo, who still had his infuriating psychotic grin plastered on his face.

Zen sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Natsu," he said in a very distressed voice. "I wish I could end your suffering now, but I have orders to carry out right now."

This made Natsu and Nero raise an eyebrow. That didn't sound good. "I have to end the misery of all those people in the library," he went on to say.

Both Natsu and Nero gasped. "T-the library?" Nero asked, his eyes wide. "The townspeople, Ginny, Luna, and Maya!"

"As soon as I end their suffering, I'll return to end yours, old friend," Zen said as he disappeared.

Natsu growled as he yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" He turned and said, "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he grabbed Natsu's shirt and the two began to fly towards the library.

"Oh no ya don't! Yer stayin' right here!" Orgo said, as he jumped into the air, creating small explosion. However, before he can reach Natsu, Nero and Horus flew up and intercepted him. Nero slammed a flame-enchased fist into Orgo's stomach. Orgo gasped in pain as he fell back to Earth, slamming hard into the ground.

Natsu turned and saw Orgo fall and Nero and Horus land, Nero's fist was still on fire. "Nero!" Natsu said as he and Happy began to turn around.

However, Nero held up a hand and said, "Go! You go get Zen! I'll handle these idiots!"

Natsu hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zen still-beating heart out, but he _wasn't_ about to lose his son to these monsters, not like he lost Lucy and Lea.

Nero turned to Natsu and said, "Hey, I got this. Trust me." Nero grinned at his father, making said father gape at him.

Natsu grinned back. "Yeah, I trust you," Natsu said. "You die, I'm gonna kill you, boy."

Nero smirked. "You too, Dad."

Natsu nodded as he and Happy flew towards the library. Nero turned back to the Dark Guild members, who were gaining confidence now that Natsu was gone.

"Heh, heh, now that that monster is gone, we finally stand a chance! Let's get 'em!"

Orgo got up and said, "That was a cheap shot, kid. Now, I'm gonna make you pay."

"Not before I make you pay for what you've done to my Guild," Nero said, his fists catching fire again. "For the pain you've inflicted on my friends, my family, my mother and my sister; I'm gonna make you all SUFFER!" He jumped forward, being propelled by Horus and his own flames and shot towards Orgo. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Nero yelled as his flaming fist made contact with Orgo's face. As Orgo was sent flying, Nero used his momentum to go into a front flip. He encased his foot in flames and said, "**Fire Dragon's Talon**!" His foot made contact with one of the Dark Mage's head, making the man fall to the ground face first. As Nero landed, he turned and inhaled an inhuman amount of air and said, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" He exhaled brilliant white-hot flames which hit a fourth of the group of mages. When the flames died down, the dark mages who weren't char-broiled looked over at a smirking Nero in awe and fear.

Nero held up his flaming fists and said, "Come on, boys! The fun's just beginning!" He charged them again, the smirk never leaving his face.

$! # $ #$ %!

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!"

A dozen ice lances flew out and hit several dark mages in front of Eric. Gavin would've been impressed if he himself hadn't already took down more mages than Eric in a single move. "**Iron Dragon's Roar**!" Gavin exhaled a stream of metal shrapnel towards about twenty dark mages. The remaining mages were getting pissed that they were not gaining ground.

"Come on, guys!" one dark mage said. "They're just kids and two cats."

"How many cats again?"

The man turned just in time to have a foot connect with his face. As he flew backwards, his buddies turned to see a man in his early twenties. He had gold hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and blue pants under black armor. He was also wearing metal greaves and gantlets.

"You guys are too easy to beat, just give up," the man said.

"Wha-who are you?!" one dark mage asked.

"Hey guys, that's Achilles!" another yelled.

"I've heard of him! He was a part of the Magic Council's Rune Knights! He's known as 'Invincible' Achilles!"

Achilles, now in his human form, laughed. "That's right! Now let's get busy boys!" A bright red circle appeared beside him and a solid black spear came out. He grabbed it and yelled, "I'm itchin' for a fight!" he charged them, swinging his spear in wide arcs.

Gavin, Vincent, and Eric sweatdropped. "Achilles is too predictable," Vincent said. "Hit first, ask questions later."

Are we any different?" Eric inquired.

Vincent didn't answer as brought his paw up to his mouth and bit it. The blood began to flow around him. The dark mages looked at it in horror.

What the- what is that?!"

"**Hemostigma: Blood Arrows**!" Vincent shouted as a red magic circle appears in front of him and the blood turned into arrows that hit a couple more mages.

"Nice one Vince!" Eric said as he smacked his fist into his open palm while bringing it to his right side and a dark blue magic circle appeared. "**Water Make: Spear**!" He sends his right fist forward and a spear made of water hit more of the dark wizards.

"What's up with their magic?" one mage asked.

"The cat just used Hemostigma, a type of Forbidden Magic that allows the user to control their blood," one answered.

"His blood?" the mage asked in a small.

The other nodded. "But the one with the shirtless guy used, I'm not really sure."

"To answer your question," Eric said, interrupting the mages, "it's Water Make magic. I created the style by combining my Ice Make magic and Water Magic."

"That's insane!"

"Enough talk!" Gavin said, turning his arms into his Iron Dragon Swords. "It's time to get some major payback!"

# # !#$ $ # !

Back with Jellal and Auron, they were still in the crater glaring at the wizards looking down at them. Many were laughing while the lone wizard on the other side grinned.

"Welcome to Hell, Fairy Tail!" the mage yelled as he began to laugh manically.

Jellal and Auron just glared while Zed just floated around his partner. They were back to back: Auron glaring at the crowd while Jellal stared at the lone dark mage.

"Jackel," Jellal murmured.

The newly named Jackel laughed again. "It's been a while, Fernandez, how's that pretty little wife of yours? Oh, that's right, she fell by my hands! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jellal kept his cool. He knew getting mad would do no good. Instead, he asked, "I take it your Guild is responsible for Lupinus's destruction?"

Jackel grinned madly. "That'd be us," he confirmed.

Jellal nodded. "Alright then. **Meteor**!" Jellal's body began to glow as he jumped towards Jackel, then punched the dark mage in the gut, sending him flying into a building.

He turned back to Auron and said, "Auron! I'll leave the others to you!"

"Yes sir!" Auron called back. Jellal nodded and activated his "**Meteor**" technique again and flew towards the building Jackel crashed into. Auron turned his attention to the crowd of wizards.

"You ready, Zed?" Auron asked.

"As always," Zed replied.

Auron nodded as Zed flew over and grabbed Auron's jacket, and they flew towards the Dark Guild members. As they drew near, they disappeared, leaving the Screaming Ghosts gob smacked. "W-where'd they go?" one asked just before he got his head kicked in.

What happened next was simply Dark wizards falling to the ground from a flurry of punches and kicks, groaning in pain while Auron stood above them. One Guild member looked at Auron and snarled, "What the hell was that?!"

"Magic," Zed said, hovering above Auron's head. "In fact, it's a type of Lost Magic called **Reality Magic**. The magic I use is a branch of this magic called '**The Inquisitor**.' It allows me to create pocket dimensions to teleport at will."

"But now," Auron said calmly, "it's time you all fall." Auron closed his eyes as a bright light as a golden magic circle appeared below him. "**Take Over: Angel Soul!**" The light consumed him and blinded the Guild members. When it died down, Auron was standing there in white armor with majestic white bird-like wings between his shoulder blades. In his hand, he held a sword made entirely of light.

"Aw, shit!" one mage cursed. "It really _is_ him! It's Fairy Tail's Solider of Heaven: Auron Strauss!"

Auron smirked. "So, you've heard of me? Good, that means I don't have to waste time introducing myself!" Auron yelled as he jumped towards the now cowering Guild members.

$ %$ $ $ #$# #$

Juvia didn't know whether she should be happy, terrified, or down right furious. Happy that she would be able to avenge her love. Terrified because her daughter might be targeted by this _wench_. Downright furious because this Guild would **DARE **show its face to Fairy Tail again! For standing in front of her was the woman responsible for Gray's death…

"Morgana," the rain woman muttered.

The woman stood about the same height as Juvia, which was about 5'8. She had bright blue hair, several shades brighter than Juvia's and Yuki's. Weirdly enough, she wore a large white, heavy looking overcoat.

The woman looked over at the water mage and said in exceptionally small voice: "It has been ten years since we last met, Juvia of the Great Sea."

"Indeed it has."

Morgana looked over at Yuki and said, "You've grown up into a fine young woman, Yuki Fullbuster."

Yuki stiffened. This was the woman who nearly tried to kill her all those years ago. She wasn't about to let down her guard. "Thank you," she said stiffly. The wind began to pick up a bit. Snowflakes began to fall around the area. Dusk quickly got into a position that if Yuki was in danger, he could get her out.

The Dark Mage just looked around with cold apathy. "Ah, just like Salamander Sr.'s Flames of Emotion. Your gift is tied to your emotions. Good to know."

Just as she said that, multiple blades of water shot forward, all intent on filleting the Dark Mage. The blades made contact but were turned to steam. The look on Juvia's face was positively terrifying.

"Yuki!" Her mother's harsh voice startled Yuki out of her stupor. "Head to the library! Protect the citizens! I'll handle her! GO!" Yuki didn't need to be told twice.

"R-right!" Yuki took off. Dusk grabbed her and flew off.

"You delay the inevitable," Morgana said tonelessly. "Your magic may be powerful, but it is all but useless against me."

"Maybe," Juvia conceded. "However, you made a grave error today."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You underestimate Fairy Tail." With that, Juvia gathered water around her arm as a dark blue magic circle appeared before her. "**Water Shotgun!**" Several bullets of water rushed the Dark Mage, who remained impassive as she raised her hand at the water bullets.

"**Heat Pulse**." In an impressive display of magic, the water bullets evaporated, save one which hit Morgana in the shoulder. She hissed in pain. "So, you found a way to counter my **Heat Pulse** magic, if only for a split second. Impressive."

"I've waited ten years for this opportunity, Morgana," Juvia said darkly. "This is where I pay you back. And avenge my beloved. Now, shut up and fight me, bitch!"

Morgana nodded. "Very well." She waved her hand a wave of heat shot after the Water Mage.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Dusk were flying towards the library as fast as Dusk's wings could carry them. She was just about to turn the corner towards the library when a group of a hundred or so mages blocked her path. Not stopping their advance, she slams her right fist into her left palm. As, the magic circle appeared, she yelled, "Out of my way! **Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!**"

She began twirling as ice blades appeared on her right arm and left elbow. What happened next was a series of strikes that knocked a third of the mages out cold. The others looked at her and frown.

"Who the hell are you, kid?! Do you know who we are?!" one yelled.

She looked at them and her eyes widened, but quickly scowled. "You're the Screaming Ghost Guild. Or at least, you _were._ Because now, Fairy Tail is your executioner! **Ice Make: Spike Graveyard!**" Her hands hit the ground and several stalagmites of ice shot out of the ground and knocked several into the air. Some were unfortunate enough to be impaled in different areas, none were fatally harmed, but they wouldn't move for a while.

Yuki glared at the Dark Mages and said, "This is for my daddy. Ready, Dusk?"

"Yes."

Yuki nodded. "Good. Let's go. **Ice Make:** **Snow Storm!**"

Dusk mimicked her movements and said, "**Magic Link**: **Ice Make: Snow Storm!**"

The mages watched wide-eyed as a large blizzard encompassed the area. All Yuki did is smirk. "Let the games begins!"

# $#%$## %#$ $

"Now, let's finish the job we started at Ounibus," a man in a trench coat told his colleges, the Guild tattoo of the Screaming Ghost Guild emblazoned on his chest.

Maya gritted her teeth in frustration. It just _had_ to be **THIS** Guild, didn't it? HAD to be the Screaming-_freckin'-_Ghost Guild! She wondered if the everyone outside was okay. This Guild probably would make them slip up and make a fatal mistake, especially her Uncles Gajeel and Natsu. Either way, after today, Lupinus would be no more.

The few Dark mages that were not circling the three Fairy Tail femme fatales were hoarding the civilians into a corner of the library and out of the way. The mayor and Mike were in front of the townspeople, in an effort to protect the citizens. Other men were spaced just enough apart to try and keep the citizens away from the Screaming Ghost Guild.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Joseph," the mage that had his boot buried in Luna's cheek said. He looked down at the girl and asked, "Out of extreme curiosity, how is it that there are so many Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail? Are you, your brother, and Fire Dragon's son all like Cobra, huh? Second Generation, I think it's called?"

Luna chuckled, much to the Dark Guild's confusion. "W-well, actually not. You see, like our fathers before us, I, my brother, and Nero are all First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"Impossible!" the man who was holding Ginny yelled, tightening his grip on her hair, making her whimper a bit. "According to our sources, you have to be raised by a dragon to be a First Generation Dragon Slayer! What you're implying is nothing short of impossible!"

"True," Luna conceited, "BUT, Grandpa Metalicana offered my daddy the opportunity for him to train my brother and me in **Dragon Slayer Magic** so my daddy could pass on his knowledge of **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **to Gavin and I, the next generation he said. Nero's Grandpa Igneel did the same thing for Uncle Natsu. So, all in all, Nero, Gavin, and myself are First Generation Dragon Slayers and damn proud of the fact!" Luna voice steadily until she was yelling at the Dark Guild members.

It was here that Maya made her move. She charged at the man who held Ginny. The mages were pretty shocked at her blind charge, so they were frozen in place. She put her index and middle fingers together, brought them across her chest, and yelled, "**Dark Ecriture: Obedience!**"

She slashed her fingers down, and a line of runes appeared on the Dark Mage's arm. They disappeared. The man's eyes immediately glazed over. "Sic 'em!" Maya commanded, pointing at Joseph.

The mage nodded, letting go of Ginny and charging the man. Joseph's eyes widened slightly, but quickly composed himself. "Imbecile," he muttered as the man pulled out a gun and shot. Joseph quickly evaded.

Thanks to the distraction, Luna was able to lift the man's foot off her face. As he was about to fall down, she cried out, "**Iron Dragon's Twin Clubs!**" A green magic circle appeared and her arms turned into iron clubs, which she then used to send the Dark Mage flying into the wall, her iron clubs extending until he hit.

Ginny, finally getting her bearings, saw Maya and Luna warming up and nodded. "Okay, Luna! Heads up! **Solid Script: Iron!**"

A blue magic circle appeared above Luna, then a large piece of iron appeared before her. The Dragon Slayer grinned at her sister. "Thanks, Sis!" She began to eat the iron at a break neck pace.

"Don't let the Dragon Slayer finish!" Joseph yelled to his compatriots, dodging another gun shot. "Her power will increase if-"

"Too late," Luna said in a sing song voice. "**Iron Dragon's**….**Sword!**"

Luna's arm turned into a large broadsword style sword with spikes running along the edges. But what got the mages' attention, however, is when the spikes began to spin around the blade, turning it into what could only be described (at least, in the Dark Mages' eyes) as a demonic chainsaw of death.

"Ya' know?" Luna said, looking at the mages. "I'm not very good at swordplay. That's my brother's forte. But, I think I can make an exception for you idiots. It's payback time, bitches! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" She then shot forward like a shot from a gun.

Maya chuckled. "Yep. For Fairy Tail. Gin, stay here. We'll handle this. **Dark Ecriture: Wings!**"

# !# # ! ! #!#!

Gajeel and Jerrod were furious. This Guild had the nerve to show their faces again?! Both were seeing red when they caught sight of the Screaming Ghost. None more so, however, than Black Steel Gajeel.

"Falon!" the Iron Dragon Slayer whispered harshly.

The Dark Mage tilted his head slightly. "Again we meet, Black Steel," he said calmly. "I trust you're well?"

Gajeel's lips curled up into a cruel smile. "Gi, hi, hi. Oh, I'm doing _really well _now that I can tear you limb from limb for what you did to Levy!" he roared, causing the Dark Guild members to back up slightly.

Falon shook his head slightly. "I never wanted to harm your woman, Black Steel," he admitted, "it was just part of the job."

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Gajeel roared again, turning his arms into clubs. "You're gonna pay dearly for your crimes! **Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel extended his right arm and the club extended and hit Falon dead on in the chest. Said Dark Mage was sent flying over the other mages' heads.

"Lily! We're going! Leave this **filth **to Jerrod!" Gajeel commanded. He then ran off in the direction Falon flew, taking out the dark wizards as he went.

"Roger! You two know what to do!" Lily said to Jerrod and Azera.

They both nodded. Lily acknowledged them and flew off after Gajeel. The other dark wizards were getting braver now that Gajeel and Pantherlily were gone.

"Heh heh, if it isn't the son of former Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandez," one mage drawled out. "And the son of the _great _Titania Erza! What a joke! You're nothing but a child hiding behind your parents' names, ain't ya?!" The mages began laughing at the young mage.

However, they soon stopped, confused when Jerrod began chuckling. "You mages are really stupid," he said, sounding like a perfect combination of his father's monotone and his mother's icy one, "to think I'm hiding behind my parents' reputations." He looked up at the mages and all shivered. Jerrod _did_ inherit his mother's glare, after all. "I worked my butt off to step _away _from their shadows, to show that I'm worthy of their praise! Now, witness the power of my magic: the **Warlord! Requip!**"

With that, a bright red magic circle appeared below him, the light blinding the mages around him. The mages began to panic.

"No! Stop him!" one shouted, but was stopped by a voice.

"**Eruption!**"

The ground then exploded out from under the mages. They flew into the air, where Azera appeared and punched them back down to earth. The dark wizards began groaning on the ground as Azera floated in the air beside Jerrod, who now stood with two hook blades in his hands, wearing a Shaolin monk getup.

"Wh-what the hell?! That ain't Titania's '**The Knight Requip**'style!"

"I told you I'm not my parents!" Jerrod yelled. "_This _is my **Requip **style**:** **The Warlord.** While similar to my mother's **Requip,** _mine _deals with fighting styles, not just magic armors. For example: this is my **Shaolin Monk Style**. Not only am I a master of Shaolin weapons, this getup allows me to be a master of different fighting styles. With this one, it's Kung Fu. But, enough of this talk. You'll be punished for crimes against Fairy Tail!"

Jerrod charged the mages with the hook blades and in what could only be describe as a beautiful yet deadly dance, slicing the mages in several locations, quickly incapacitating several mages. Several mages were now on the ground, groaning. "Azera, you ready for a game of can beat up more mages than the other?"

# !#!# $ #$##

Zen was just about at the library when he heard a loud voice cry out, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Zen turned just in time to see a blazing fist connect with his jaw. Zen flew into a building, destroying it. As the building crumbled, Natsu and Happy landed on the sidewalk.

"Come out and fight me, coward!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Natsu, please wait your turn," Zen said, lifting himself out of the rubble. He started dusting himself off as he said, "I'm on a tight schedule as it is. The Guild Master will have my head if I don't end the suffering of the-"

He was cut off by a flaming foot to his face. He was sent flying across the street. Natsu looked down on him with clear disdain, his foot still poised in a kick.

"You're not gettin' near the library, Zen," Natsu sneered. "You'll have to go through me, first!"

The Dragon Slayer heard a sigh from where Zen landed. "So, you want me to end your suffering sooner rather than later, Natsu? Fine, let us end this meaningless game." Zen started walking calmly towards Natsu.

Natsu scoffed. "Finally stopped running? Okay, let's go!" Fire began to gather around Natsu's right arm. "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" He made a swiping motion with his hand and flames shot forward towards Zen, who calmly evaded.

"Flames from the right, and Flames from the left," Natsu chanted, in his hands flames glowed brightly, "Bring them together and…" he brought the two flames together, creating a large fireball, "you get….**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" He threw the fireball at Zen, the large fireball easily destroying the street as it went. Zen's eyes widened as the fireball hit him head on. The resounding explosion was near deafening.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as Happy hovered over his shoulder. "Get up," Natsu called out. "We both know that wasn't enough to defeat you, let alone kill you."

"You'd be right, Natsu," Zen said as he calmly walked out of the flames, not a scratch or even a speck of dust on him. "This was just a warm-up."

"For once, we're in agreement."

Happy just watched anxiously. He knew whoever won this match; the other would be nothing more than a burn mark or a stain on the ground.

!# $ $ %

Jellal was getting irritated. Jackel was just as annoying as he was ten years ago, if not more. Jackel's **Golem Magic** was proving to be a nuisance. That was mainly because Jellal was trying to get information out of the psychotic mage, but…still….

"So, Jackel," Jellal drawled out in his usual monotone, "why attack Lupinus? There isn't much here except the ruins of an old castle, which basically is this whole town. There isn't a good reason to attack it. Is it because you wanted to finish what you all started at Onibus? Or is it something more?"

Jackel just laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, Fernandez? I'll admit, part of this was to finally end Fairy Tail's suffering and all that, but everything is for a greater purpose."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "And that purpose is?"

"This!" Jackel created a golem, which jumped at Jellal.

Jellal calmly swipes his hand in front of him, causing several arrows of light to appear. The arrows impale the golem, thus effectively destroying it. "This is boring me. It's about time I end this."

Jackel laughed his psychotic laugh. "I'll drink to that!" he said, bringing his hand to his mouth, only to look at it and say, "If I had a drink." He shrugged and said, "Ah, well, let's get crazy!"

! # $ $# $ !

Nero and Horus were in the fight of their lives trying to defeat Orgo. They had finished off the other mages a while back, and Orgo was the last in line. The psychotic mage shot several multicolored waves of magic at the Dragon Slayer/Exceed duo, only for said duo to effortlessly dodge them.

Nero was growing frustrated as he dodged another slash from Orgo. "Enough of this, Borgo!" he yelled out. "I'm ending this! Horus! Time for Plan B!"

"Aye, sir!" Horus responded. The silver Exceed quickly grabbed Nero's jacket and yelled out, **"Quick Silver!"**

A silver colored magic circle appeared behind Horus's wings as he took flight. To Nero and Horus, it was like time slowed down. To Orgo, it was like the two vanished, only to reappear every now and again to punch and/or kick the living crap out of him. Nero aimed for the chest, hoping to slow him down and end this faster. When they finally finished their barrage, Nero and Horus came to a stop in front of Orgo, floating just above the ground.

The Dark Mage began laughing. "Wow, that was certainly a good run, don't ya think? So that's the famous Silver Blurthat is always sighted around the new Salamander, eh?"

"Hey! I'm famous Nero! You hear that?! I'm just as famous as you are!" Horus exclaimed.

"Of course you are, bud. How else am _I _famous," Nero chuckled. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be six feet under by now."

"And don't you forget it!" Horus told the young Dragon Slayer, making said mage laugh.

"I hate to break up your _interesting _conversation, but…. I'm still here to kill ya," Orgo said.

Nero turned back to him and scoffed. "Yeah, right. Now that Horus is using his **Quick Silver** magic, me and him are invincible, seeing as how **Quick Silver **allows the user to accelerate so fast they can stop time for a said amount of time. Or…. that's the official story, anyways."

Orgo began laughing again. "Well, _this _certainly just got more interesting! Let's end your suffering right now!" He threw another wave of magic at the two, but they quickly dodged.

"You never learn, do you? Hey Horus, time for our dads' good 'ole Plan T!"

"Aye!"

"'Plan T?'" Orgo asked, confused.

Nero grinned. "Take 'em by storm! Let's go! **Crimson Lotus:…**"

**"Quick Silver!" **Horus shouted as he and Nero disappeared again.

Orgo was looking around and quickly found a flaming fist to the face, curteousy of Nero. **"Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

Now, the **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist **spell was pretty fast on its own, as it unleashes a series of rapid fire punches. However, if you were to couple it with **Quick Silver**, you now have a near un-seeable attack that is double in speed and double in strength. The combo sent Orgo flying into the street, skipping like a stone on a lake.

Nero landed a couple of feet away from Orgo. Horus floated above Nero's head for a bit before he lost control of his transformation and fell. Luckily, Nero caught him.

"Horus! You okay, Little Buddy?" Nero asked.

The Exceed nodded meekly. "Yeah, j-just a… little tired… is all," he mumbled.

"It's okay, Buddy. You take five, and I'll deal with this jackass," Nero said.

Horus nodded as he fell asleep. Nero calmly placed his Exceed partner on the curb, and began walking towards the fallen mage.

Orgo was furious. How could this _kid_ beat _him?_ A Screaming Ghost Wizard! A dangerous S-Class Mage! How could a simple little mage like Salamander Jr. beat him?! _Is this the true Fairy Tail?_ he asked himself.

Orgo stumbled a bit as he stood shakily. "You think you've beaten me Salamander? Ha! You've only delayed the inevitable! You'll all-argh!"

Nero stopped his advance when Orgo cried out. He saw Orgo stiffen and twitch as a large burn mark appeared on his bare chest. Nero's eyes widened. What is happening here?

As Orgo fell, Nero saw the person that killed Orgo. The man stood about 6'0 or 7' wearing a black cloak which covered his face where Nero couldn't see who it was.

Narrowing his eyes, Nero glared at the newcomer. "Hey, you in the cloak! Who are you?! And what did you do to that guy?!" Nero demanded.

"I simply finished him off do deliver the Fairy Tail Guild a gift," the man said calmly.

Nero tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You'll know it when you see it, young Salamander. Your reputation precedes you, as does your father's," the man continued.

"Who are you?" Nero asked. "And what's this 'present' you're givin' to my Guild?"

"Your answer will appear in minute," the man said. "But now, I must deliver one final gift." With that, the man shot forward and punched Nero in the gut. Nero felt the air leave his lungs as he fell to the ground, clutching his bruised stomach. He tried to attack the man, but that proved futile when he discovered a major problem.

"M-my magic," he grunted out, "I-I can't mold it!"

"It will pass," the man assured the Dragon Slayer. "Right now, it is merely rearranging itself for the task you must perform in the future."

"Go to hell," Nero grunted again.

"I'll make sure to see you there sometime," the man said, and Nero could swear the man was smirking at him. "Until next time." The turned around and disappeared.

"Wait!" Nero called out, but it was too late. He was left with a sleeping Horus, a dead Dark Mage, and several unconscious ones. Nero sighed. That was…. weird.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a cannon just as a flash of light blinded him temporarily. When he could see again, he looked around, trying to find what made the flash when heard someone moan.

He stopped, snapping his head to where the sound originated. His eyes widened. There was a girl lying face first on some rubble a few feet away from him. He struggled to his feet, his gut still killing him.

He stumbled over to her and saw she wore a red blouse with orange flames embroidered on it and pants that stopped just under her ankles and sandals. However, Nero began to feel he knew this girl as he looked at her long blonde hair, which had pink streaks in i- WAIT! PINK STREAKS?!

Quickly but carefully, he turned her over so he could look at her face, and his heart stopped. He gasped. "N-no way," Nero whispered as he looked down at the unmarred face before him. "L-Lea?"

#!$# $ $ # !

Gajeel was mad. No, he was _way_ beyond mad. He was **furious.** Falon's **Magic Drain** was wearing him down, but he was a Dragon Slayer; and they could take a lot of punishment.

"Well, I must say, this is better than last time," Falon commented. "At least, no interruptions this time."

The Iron Dragon Slayer growled. "You'd better not be talking 'bout Levy, asshole," he growled as he slashed at the mage again.

"We don't want to hear it," Pantherlily agreed as he brought his own sword down at the man, only for him to dodge.

Said mage shook his head. "No, no, I simply meant-"

He was cut off by an explosion and a flash of light. Both Gajeel and Falon quickly averted their eyes. "Tch, what the hell?" Falon asked.

Suddenly, Gajeel's nostrils caught a **very** familiar scent. One he hadn't smelt in ten years. "Wha- that's-"

**"Solid Script: Water!"**

A blast of water shot forward and hit Falon in the side, sending him into a wall. Gajeel looked at the caster and his breath caught. The caster was a woman with long blue hair and hazel eyes that Gajeel hadn't seen in ten years. She wore a yellow dress that hung to her shoulders (**A.N.: Don't know how else to describe it**) and blue sandals. A brown satchel hung over her left shoulder.

Gajeel felt his eyes water. "Levy," he mouthed out.

Pantherlily was in a similar state. "She-she's alive," the Exceed said incredulously.

Said mage just smiled brightly. "Gajeel, Pantherlily, I'm back," she said, her smile growing bigger.

! ! #!$# $ !

Juvia and Morgana stared at each other with little emotion. They've been at each other's throats for the past couple of hours, and they had only had minimal injuries.

When the explosion and light came, they barely spared it a glance, just closed their eyes and opened them when it ended. They still stood in front of each other before Morgana spoke.

"Well, this is most troubling," she muttered.

"Why is that?" Juvia asked.

"It would appear my contract is now terminated," Morgana said, confusing the water mage. "'Til we meet again, Juvia of the Great Sea," the **Heat Pulse** mage turned and walked off. However, a large wall of ice appeared in front of front of her.

"You're not going anywhere," a cold voice said, making the two mages stiffen, one with fear and the other in recognition. Juvia turned and gasped at the sight before her. Standing at the mouth of a side street was…

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, joy filling her heart.

The Ice-Make mage looked her way and just smirked at her. "What's up, Juvie?" he asked.

! #$ !#!# !

Auron was panting. _These mages just come out of the woodwork,_ he thought as he swiped at another mage. He'd been at this for a while now, and they just kept coming. He was running low on magic energy, so he knew he had to finish this in one blow.

"Fall. **Blazing Light!**" he called out. A bright light shot forward and blinded the mages. Weirdly enough, they all heard a loud bang. As the light faded, the mages who were still standing saw Auron fall to his knees, his magic finally spent and his transformation failed.

"Damn," he muttered, "out of magic energy."

This made the mages chuckle darkly. "Not so tough, are you, punk? Well, this won't hurt but a lot!"

The mage charged and Zed flew in front of Auron in an effort to protect him, but a large blur appeared and knocked the mage back. He flew back a few feet and landed in front of another mage, who yelled out, "Who the hell are-"

"Attacking a kid when he's down? Not very manly of you," a deep, masculine voice said, making the mages flinch.

Auron looked up in shock. He only knew one man who would say a sentence like that. The man in front of him was tall, close to about 7'. He wore a blue suit and had white spiky hair. His right arm was like a reptile's at the moment.

"Aw, shit! It's Beast Arm Elfman!" one mage screamed out.

"You guys were trying to harm my son?" Elfman asked. "Well, let me show you how stupid that idea was!"

# !# $ $ !

Jellal was really frustrated. And he was tiring. Jackel was really giving him a run for his money.

Jackel began laughing. "Well, well, well, Fernandez, it looks like I might win this fight!" he proclaimed smugly.

_He's right, _Jellal thought. _I need a plan, and fast. Or a miracle._

His prayers were answered in the form of a loud bang and a flash of light, during which Jellal felt several magic signatures appear. One stood out the most. His eyes widened for a second before he put the pieces together. He smirked.

"What the hell was that?!" Jackel yelled out, looking around franticly.

"I would suspect a dirty little secret your Guild didn't want mine to know. Isn't that right, Erza?" Jellal asked no one in particular.

Jackel paled at that sentence just as a metal fist collided with his face, sending him back a few feet. Standing where he stood in all her glory, was one Erza Fernandez (nee Scarlet). She was still wearing her Heart Kreuz armor over her white blouse, her blue skirt and black boots. She Requiped a sword into hand before speaking.

"Indeed it was, Jellal," the Titania answered. "But now, it's nothing more than an excuse to wipe this Guild from the face of the earth!"

! ###$ #!

Maya was grinning. They just about finished up with the mages in the library; they just needed to finish off the last seven. Needless to say, she was getting a bit cocky.

"Just give up," she said arrogantly. "We _may _go easy on you."

"You are of no consequence," Joseph said in a monotone. "We are simply stalling for time."

Luna scowled. She wasn't arrogant enough to believe these wizards were done. "'Stalling for time?' What do you mean?"

"That is none of your concern," Joseph told the Dragon Slayer.

Maya growled. "Quit talking down to us like we're children!" she exclaimed.

"Then quit acting like one," the mage retorted.

Maya lost it. With a battle cry, she leapt forward, ignoring the Redfox sisters' warnings. She neared Joseph and was about to activate her magic when a man shot out of the floor and pinned her to the ground. She yelped in pain.

"Maya!" the Redfox sisters yelled.

"Stay where you are," the mage holding Maya down warned. "If you don't, she might get hurt."

"Luke," Joseph said, "pleasant afternoon, I hope?"

The mage nodded. "Yeah, but my mission was pretty futile until I came here and found her," he said, inclining his head to Maya.

"I take it she's the target?" Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like it."

"Very well. Men, end the suffering of these people once and for a-"

He was cut off by a loud BANG and a flash of light. Momentarily blinded, the mages dropped to their knees. "Tch, what the hell?!" Joseph grunted. It was the first time they had heard him sound angry.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint) his question was answered by a deep, eerie, monotonous voice. **"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"**

Luke fell off Maya and started convulsing and screaming in absolute pain. Maya, still disoriented, sits up and groaned, placing a hand on her head. A hand appeared stretched out in front of her as the voice spoke again, this time in a softer tone: "Are you alright, Maya?"

The letter mage stiffened, much like her friends outside have been doing, even if she didn't know that. She turned to the speaker and her throat closed up on her. The speaker was a man with long green hair and blue eyes. He wore a knee-length dark red coat with a white collar, making the man look like nobility. A sword was sheathed at his side.

"The Dark," Joseph muttered, quickly trying to think of a contingency plan.

"Daddy," Maya whispered, her eyes wide.

Freed Justine just smiled at his daughter. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, haven't you, Maya?"

!# # $ #!

Natsu was racking his brain, trying to find a way to defeat Zen. He wasn't an idiot. Many may try to make the argument that he was one once, but in a fight, he was a strategic genius. He knew he was running out of time. Zen's magic was about fully charged and that wouldn't end well for him.

"It's about that time, Natsu," Zen said. "Just a few more minutes."

_Damn,_ Natsu thought, _he's certainly got the upper hand here. Gotta' do someth-_

Suddenly, and loud bang and a flash of light blinded the two mages. After everything calmed down, Natsu yelled, "What the- What was that?!"

"The Inter-Dementional plane has been disrupted?!" Zen exclaimed, finally breaking his calm demeanor. "But that means-"

"HEY! What's going on, HUH ZEN?!" Natsu yelled at the Dark Mage.

Zen looked at Natsu and said, "It appears I must end you swiftly, old friend. Now, fall into the eternal sleep. **Reste Finale."**

The clouds began to darken. White light began to emerge from the clouds and strike the ground. Natsu knew it was now or never.

"Damn-it! Happy! Time to fly!" he yelled, stepping towards Zen.

"Aye, sir!" the blue Exceed said.

Just as Happy grabbed onto Natsu and was about to use **Max Speed**, a bright light flashed through the area again, albeit not as bright as the first. Natsu stopped, wondering what was wrong _now_ when he saw two shadows appear beside Zen. Zen's eyes widened as he dodged a punch, a streak of gold light followed it. The clouds above faded as the second figure jumped up and slammed a dual-bladed axe where Zen was originally.

"You're finished Zen," an all too familiar voice called out, making Happy and Natsu's eyes widen. "This is where it ends."

"And you dare try and harm another one of our friends, huh?" another familiar voice rang out, this time with what sounded like a southern drawl. Natsu's eyes widened even more as he saw who the two where.

"Loke? Taurus? B-b-but that means-?"

"I'm not far behind, right dear?" yet another, yet definitely feminine, voice came from his left.

He turned to his left and nearly choked. The woman in front of him now was one he had known thirty-four years. She was wearing her typical blue blouse, skirt, and knee-high boots. Her blonde hair tied up in her usual side ponytail. Her brown eyes stared at him with love and amusement. This was the woman who made a name for herself without even trying. The woman he fell in love with. The woman who was declared dead ten years ago.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

Happy was stunned. This was unbelievable. He couldn't help but grin. "Ssssssshhhheeeee's baaaaaacccckkkk!" he drawled out.

The Celestial Mage just smiled her brilliant smile. "Guess what Natsu? I've come back!"

!#! # $ #$ #$!#$! #! # !# ! #!## $#$!# #$$$ #!

**An: **And that is chapter 4! Hope the fighting was to everyone's liking. I'm kinda picky when it comes to fights. If it ain't perfect in my eyes, it's not worth reading. And before anyone gets on to me about Gajeel knowing Levy was close and Natsu not knowing Lucy was close, remember, Natsu was blinded by the rage of seeing the man who betrayed Fairy Tail, to him, that was a blow to him that hurt just as bad as when Team Shadow Gear was attacked in the Phantom Lord Arc. So, he wasn't in his right mind. The next chapter will finish up the Battle of Lupinus and a bit reunion between certain members. Please read and review! Until next time. See ya!


	5. 5 Dark Guild Beatdown!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation_

**AN: Sorry I'm late updating. I've been down with the L-A-Z-Y disease as of late and am just shaking off the last of the symptoms. It also doesn't help that I got into an anime called RWBY. If you haven't already heard of it, I'd recommend checking it out. It has everything I like in an anime. Melee weapons that double up as guns, the fights are awesome, and the animation makes it look like a video game! If not convinced by me, then go check out the 'trailers' for it. Just go to YouTube and type in 'RWBY red trailer,' it will pull up the first trailer; and you can go from there. **

**So, this is Chapter 5 of X-818 Generation. Hope it is up to par. L-A-Z-Y disease and writing don't get along well. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

_Previously, on Fairy Tail:_

_**Jellal:**__ The fight to save Lupinus is in full swing._

_**Horus: **__But then Orgo died by the hands of some hooded man and everyone from Fairy Tail that was thought dead came back!_

_**Natsu: **__Is…this…real?_

_**Lucy: **__Is what real, Natsu?_

_Chapter 5- Dark Guild Beat down!_

"_They say before you start a war, you'd better know what you're fighting for:" Angel with a Shotgun- The Cab_

Nero was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's not every-day your supposed-to-be dead sister appears in front of you.

He sat there with his sister's head in his lap, wondering what in heaven's great name was going on here. His sister was alive? If so, then, where was she all these years? Why hadn't any of them ever found her? What about the others? And where was-

His thoughts quickly died out when his sister began to stir. "Lea?" he questioned unsure if he was right.

Lea's head hurt. One moment her mother and she were sitting down for lunch when something made them and her mother's other friends stiffen in alarm. Then, a bright light and a loud boom disoriented her enough to make her lose her balance and hit her head. Not the best day she had had.

Lea groaned as she placed a hand on her head. She then noticed someone else's presence when she heard a familiar voice say, "Lea?"

She opened her eyes to stare at the speaker. She gasped. "Nero!" she yelled before she threw her arms around her older brother. "It's really you!" She began laughing happily as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Nero shut down for a moment. He shook his head and asked, "Lea? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Lea lifted her head up to look at him, beaming. "Nope! You're not dreaming, Nero. It's me, through and through. You're little sister."

"But how? I saw-I saw you and Mom disappear. We thought you were dead! How are you still alive?!" Nero was confused, happy, and upset all at once. He couldn't understand any of this.

Lea sobered up. "Some mage named Orgo uses a Space/Time magic and sent us to a separate dimension he created on orders from his Guild Master," she explained. "He liked to torment us about we would never leave while he was alive. And that you, Dad, and the other Fairy Tail members would be joining us in our eternal exile." She teared up a bit at that. "But it appears he accidently let the spell keeping us there go or something because me, Mom, Aunt Erza, Azul and Aunt Levi, Uncles Gray, Elfman, and Freed are all out of that place!" she squealed, extremely happy.

Nero felt his jaw drop to the floor. His sister was still alive. His mother was still alive too. His aunts and uncles and….

"Who's Azul?" Nero asked.

His sister laughed. "You'll meet her soon enough. Right now, could you tell me where we are and how Orgo's spell wore off?"

Nero suddenly remembered the conversation before Lea showed up. "That's what he meant," he muttered, eyes wide.

Lea titled her head. "Huh? Who meant what?"

Before he could answer, a shadow appeared above them. As it got larger, Nero grabbed his sister and yelled, "Look out!" and dove to the side.

An explosion occurred where they were previously. They skidded across the pavement for a moment before they stopped. They stood up groaning as a figure appeared out of the dust.

"Which one of you is known as Salamander?" a voice called out.

They turned to the voice. He was about Nero's age and was wearing a long coat with ripped sleeves and blue jeans. He had wild maroon colored hair and grey eyes. He stared at the two impassively.

Nero snarled. "Are you with Screaming Ghost?"

"I am."

"Good! Then, look no further!" Nero charged the mage with his fist raised high. The teen met Nero's fist and both were sent flying back. Nero groaned as he sat back up. "Damn-it," he muttered, "still can't mold my magic. Damn that hooded freak."

"So it's true," the mage said, peeling himself off the wall. "You are pretty strong without using magic. This will be very interesting indeed."

Lea was checking her brother's injuries when the mage walked into the street. She heard him approach, which resulted in her to grab a key from a pouch on her belt. It was a blood red key and looked extremely gothic. The key had the look of a sword.

"Stay back! **Open, Gate of the Second Horseman! War!**" she chanted as she turned it like a key inside a lock and a yellow magic circle appeared under her feet. A bright light flashed and when it died, a man standing about 6 foot wearing red robes and a hood over his head stood between the mage and Lea.

"You summoned me, My Lady?" the spirit asked.

"Yes," Lea confirmed and pointed at the mage. "Could you keep that guy busy while I deal with my brother's injuries?"

"Ah, so this is Lady Lucy's oldest child," War commented, looking Nero over. His white eyes freaked Nero out. He studied Nero for a moment more before nodding. "Alright, My Lady, I shall take care of this peasant." He turned and a large, black broadsword appeared in his hand. "Let's go, filth!" he yelled as he charged the mage.

Lea turned her attention back to her brother. He was sitting up and looking at her.

"You use **Celestial Spirit Magic?**" he asked.

"Yep," she said beaming. "There were a lot of people in the dimension with us, and this old guy gave me a couple of keys! He was really nice!"

Nero looked at his sister, amused and amazed. "Amazing! You're really following Mom's footsteps now!"

She blushed at the praise. "Thanks, Big Bro, but I made sure to honor Daddy too." She held her hand out and fire erupted from her hand. Nero's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "I learned some **Fire Magic** because Grandpa Igneel couldn't train me to use **Dragon Slayer Magic**." She held the flame to her brother. "Here you go, Bro. You need to recharge."

Nero looked at his sister and gave the patented Dragneel grin. "Thank you…" his grin widened, if that was even possible, "Dragonbite."

Lea narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't call me 'Dragonbite!'" she hissed.

Nero chuckled. "I'll call you what I want to call you, Baby Sister," he drawled as he snatched the fire from her. "As such, I will call you 'Dragonbite.'" He laughed as he began eating the flames. A familiar rush of energy raced through his veins as he felt his magic replenish itself.

"Hmm," Nero scowled. "I don't feel as fired up as I normally do when I eat fire." He shrugged. "Ah, well, it's more than enough!" He turned to his sister and said, "Lea, you see that silver cat over there by the street light? Go and keep him safe. I'll deal with this guy."

She looked over to where he specified then back to him and nodded. "Okay, done."

He nodded as he charged at the mage, who was still dueling War. Nero raised his fist and a red magic circle appeared before it, and flames encased his fist.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The flame encased fist hit the teen in the face and sent him flying into another building. Nero landed beside War. "Take that, Red-head!"

"I was wondering when you would return to the fray, Salamander," the mage said. He slammed his head against the wall, and the wall exploded. He landed on his feet and said, "I've been waiting for this, Salamander. Come." He shook his hand at the young Dragon Slayer in the universal 'come on' motion.

Nero's eyes narrowed. "War, let me handle him. Keep my sister safe."

The spirit looked at him a moment before nodding. "Of course, My Lord," he said and walked over to where Lea was standing.

Nero's stare never left the mage as he said, "You wanted to mess with a Salamander? Well, let me show you that that only gets you burned!" He set himself ablaze and threw himself forward.

* * *

Natsu couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything, really. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at the beautiful blonde in front of him. Lucy's face quickly morphed into a look of concern.

"You okay, Natsu?" she questioned, waving a hand in front of his face. "You seem faint."

"He's completely out of it," Happy commented, floating around Lucy's head. "Maybe you should kiss him and restart him."

"Oh! Great idea, Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

That knocked Natsu out of his stupor. He shook his head and looked at Lucy again. "Lucy, is it…really you?"

Lucy smiled brighter as she nodded. "Yes, Natsu. It's me."

Lucy was immediately engulfed in a bone-shattering hug. Natsu leaned his head on her shoulder and cried. "I-I just can't believe…that I'm seeing you again, Lucy," he muttered. His tears began to stain her shirt.

Lucy smiled again. "It's good to see you again too, Natsu."

An explosion disrupted their moment. They turned to see Taurus and Loke holding off Zen, whose face showed annoyance. Natsu glared at the man as he thought about what Zen said before Lucy showed up.

"So, that's what you bastards did. It appears you all need to suffer even more than I thought!" Natsu let go of Lucy and erupted into flames. The air around the group of six began to become thick and scorching hot.

Lucy glared at Zen for a moment before her eyes widened. "Natsu, where's Nero? And Lea wasn't with me when we were thrown out of that pocket dimension. Where are they?!"

Natsu panicked slightly before he calmed and began trace their magic signatures. He smiled before he felt something else. He became alarmed again.

"Lea's okay. She landed near Nero, but now there's a lot of Dark Mages heading their way," he told her.

Lucy gasped. "Where are they?! Where?!" she demanded from her husband.

"Just down this street behind us. Happy, go with her."

"Aye, sir."

"Right. You deal with this traitor, and I'll find our kids." With that, she dismissed Loke and Taurus and ran to her kids, Happy flying right behind her. This, however, let Zen free.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can'-" he started only to be interrupted by a fist to the jaw. He landed in the middle of the street groaning. As he was getting his bearings, he noticed the light lacramas in the street lights flicker and shatter. He turned and paled as he saw Natsu, standing in front of him in his **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**. His entire body was engulfed in brilliant orange colored flames while lightning cackled and discharged from his body. The look on his face, however, scared Zen more than he ever thought possible.

"Do you honestly think that I'm gonna let you walk after hearing my wife and daughter were your captives for ten years, Zen?" he asked. He chuckled darkly as he commented, "No, you're about to witness first-hand why it's never a good idea to screw around with a DRAGON!" All the fire and lightning gathered around his right fist as he shouted, **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

* * *

Gajeel stared at Levy for what seemed like hours. The woman he fell in love who he thought had died was now standing in front of him grinning like a fool. Finally, he ran to her and hugged her close to him. He threw her in the air and spun around with her laughing while she laughed with him. He put her back on her feet and put his forehead on hers.

"It's been so long, since I've felt this complete, Shrimp," he whispered to her softly, hugging her tighter.

She repeated the action. "I know," she said, "I feel the same way. It's been so lonely at night without you to keep me company."

"Don't forget I'm still here!" Falon said as he closed the gap between them.

Gajeel, however, threw his arm behind him, and it became a club. The club hit Falon right between the eyes and sent him flying into a fountain just opposite of them. He was unconscious upon impact while Gajeel kissed Levy for the first time in ten years.

Levy never wanted the kiss to end. However, Gajeel reminded her about their priorities. He broke off the kiss and said, "As much as I want to stay like this, we have a job to do."

Levy pouted, but nodded nonetheless. She was about to say something when she saw Gajeel tensed slightly. "Gajeel," she said, "what's wrong?"

"The finale," he mumbled. Louder, he said, "Levy, go to the library for me, please. Ginny, Luna, and Maya are there protecting the townspeople; and I feel something's going on over there."

Levy perked up then. "Luna? Ginny? My babies? There?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded. "Please, check on them while I go bail Gavin and Juvia's son out of whatever trouble they've got themselves into."

"Gavin? Eric? What about them? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, just a bit out-numbered."

"But-"

"Hey, remember, Fairy Tail doesn't lose. You all taught me that much, remember?"

Levy broke into her largest smile yet at that. "Yeah, I remember." She kissed him again before she leaned back and said, "Don't worry, I'll find the girls, then I'll meet back up with you and Gavin."

"Stay safe."

She nodded as she ran towards the library. Gajeel watched her run off. He turned to Pantherlily and said, "Lily, let's find that wayward son of mine."

"What about Jerrod?" the black Exceed asked.

Gajeel smirked. "Ghihihihi, oh, I think his mother's about to back him up. Let's just find Gavin."

* * *

Erza was glaring at Jackel so intensely, Jellal would claim for the next few years he saw frost accumulate on Jackel's clothes. The said mage was pale as, well, a ghost.

"Now then, it's time to end this once and for all," Erza said, bringing her sword up to emphasize her point.

Jackel seemed to get over his fear and laughed loudly. "Oh, THIS is getting good! I guess you wanna go for Round 2, eh, Titania? Well, let's go!" He conjured several more Golems and waved his arm forward. The Golems charged at the **Requip** Mage.

Erza quickly jumped forward as well and slashed the first Golem in two. She continued her attacks until all the Golems were dust. She jumped into the air and yelled, **"Requip!"** She was engulfed in light as she began descending.

"Oh no, you don't, Titania! I ain't gonna let ya-" Jackel began before he was interrupted.

**"Heavenly Body Magic: Altarus!"**

Jackel looked up and saw a large black sphere with several lights sewn in coming straight at him. On instinct, he created a large Golem to defend himself. The Golem took the hit straight on, leaving nothing but a large dust cloud. His last mistake.

As he was trying to pear through the cloud of dust, he heard a voice say, **"Trinity Sword!" **Instantly, three swords appeared in front of him and slashed at him in the form of a triangle, which then released a pulse of magic and sent Jackel flying through a wall. Several items hit him square on the head when he landed, and he knew no more.

The dust settled when Erza landed in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **before she **Requiped **into Heart Kruez Armor again**.** Jellal landed behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You haven't lost your touch, Erza," he whispered in her ear.

"And you seemed to haven't either, Jellal," she said, turning her head to kiss him. Jellal was about to turn her around until they heard a small child voice resonate from behind them.

"Mommy? Mommy, is it over? Can I come out now?"

Erza and Jellal turned in unison to catch sight of a young girl of about ten with hair as blue as Jellal's but with Erza's eyes stuck her head out from behind a building. She wore a blue shirt and a white skirt and had pensive look on her face.

"Oh, Azul, yes the bad guy is gone. Come here, dear, I want to introduce someone to you," Erza said in a soft voice, motioning for the child.

Azul looked unsure, but nodded and walked towards them. Jellal felt was wide-eyed as he watched the girl walk towards them. This girl's magic felt like-

"Erza, what's-"

She ignored him as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the girl. Erza then looked up at Jellal and said, "Jellal, meet Azul. Azul, meet your daddy."

Jellal eyes widened again. His breath quit for a moment before speaking again. "W-what?" he asked dumbly.

Erza giggled in a un-Erza like manner. "This is just like when Jerrod was born. You were just as lost as now, Jellal."

Azul, however, looked at her mother and asked, "Mommy, is this really my daddy?"

Erza smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, baby, this man is your father."

"Daddy!" Azul shouted as she attached herself to the still shocked mage. The contact finally broke him from his shock. He looked down at the girl who looked up at him with a large smile. "I've wanted to meet you my whole life, Daddy!" She hugged him tighter.

Jellal finally shook himself and picked the girl off the ground and hugged her close. "It's good to finally meet you too, Azul," he told her gently.

She smiled brighter and kissed his cheek. He smiled before he turned back towards Erza. "You were pregnant back then, weren't you? That was the news you wanted to tell me before…before the attack?"

The Fairy Queen nodded sadly. "Yes. It's also why I wasn't at my best that day." She clinched her fists tightly as she continued, "If only I hadn't suggested all of us go to Onibus that day, we'd all still be together and Azul would've had her father for her first ten years of her life. Maybe-"

She didn't get a chance to finish because Jellal pulled into his and Azul's hug. It was so sudden that she didn't do anything for a while. Jellal tightened his arms around her.

"It's okay, Erza. No one could've known the Screaming Ghost Guild would ambush us there. You have nothing to apologize for. Besides…" he motioned at Azul. "Better late than never, right? As long as I can still be her father, I can make up for lost time. Can't I, Azul?"

The blue-haired child nodded enthusiastically. Jellal laughed as he turned back to Erza. "There, the ayes have it."

Erza's threatened to spill tears, but she willed them not to. They still had a job to do, after all. "Alright, Jellal, you win. _This_ time. Right now, we have to finish the Screaming Ghosts while they're disoriented."

Jellal nodded. "Of course. If you don't mind, Erza, I'll head over to the library with Azul and check on the townspeople taking refuge there while you head to Lupinus's main street and find Jerrod. He was heading that way with Gajeel."

Erza smiled. "Of course I don't mind, Jellal. She's your daughter too, you know. And I'm dying to see Jerrod again. I'm sure he's grown considerably."

"And more."

"My big brother?" Azul asked hopefully.

The two adults smiled at her. "Yes, Azul. I'm going to find him, and then your father and I will introduce you to him. Okay?" Erza smiled at her daughter.

Azul's nod was all the answer they needed. They smiled at her, then each other before Jellal kissed Erza and said, "Stay safe."

"You too." She **Requiped **into her **Black Wing Armor** and took flight. Jellal looked at Azul and smiled.

"Well, dear," Jellal said, "you ready?"

She nodded.

"Then hold on tight. **Meteor.**" His body glowed gold as he and his newly discovered daughter took to the air, Azul laughing the entire way.

* * *

"Oh, Gray my prince, you've not dead!" Juvia shouted in glee as she slammed into him and hugged him tightly, making sure he wouldn't disappear again.

Gray hugged her back just as enthusiastically. "It's good to see you too, Juvia! Being stuck in a pocket dimension really sucks."

The water mage looked up at him. "A pocket dimension? You and the others were prisoners to this Guild of cowards?" she growled out.

Morgana, who was taking advantage of the situation, finally melted through Gray's shield at this point. She turned back to the reunited couple and said, "Juvia of the Great Sea, Gray Fullbuster, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. As my place here is no longer required with this Guild, allow me to share some insight with you."

That got their attention. They looked over at the mage as she continued her speech. "There is a reason we decided to destroy this town. I'm not entirely sure as to why, but I do know it has something to do with very old legends. Legends even older than the ones of Zeref, Acnologia, and on par with the ones about the One Magic."

The two Fullbusters' eyes widened. "I don't know all the details, but I also remember something of great worth is buried under this town," Morgana continued. "But for now, I must depart. Farewell." With that she began walking away from them.

"Oi! Wait!" Gray called, but Morgana never stopped. He was about to give chase when a loud bang stopped him. He turned and saw a large snowstorm dispersing. Juvia gasped beside him.

"Yuki!" she shouted, worried her daughter was in danger.

"Yuki's over there?!" Gray asked, his fatherly instincts kicking on full blast.

Juvia nodded. "I sent her back to the library where the townspeople were holding up, but it appears she was held up!" She turned to Gray and said, "Gray, go check on her. I'll chase down Morgana."

Gray needed no other incentive. "Will you be okay?"

Juvia smiled. "Gray, I've spent the last ten years mourning for you. I think I can spare a few more minutes without you." She kissed him hard on his lips before she said in her most ominous monologue possible, "Just make sure you come back this time."

Gray smiled as well. Some things would never change. "Of course, after all, Fairy Tail doesn't quit even after a hard loss. And we make damn sure that we win the next go 'round."

* * *

Elfman was standing between his son and the large group of Dark Wizards. His arm was still that of a reptile's as he turned back to Auron. "You okay, Auron?"

Auron was still in shock. He could only nod dumbly. Zed looked at the man and said, "So, you're Auron's father. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Strauss, I'm Zed, Auron's Exceed partner in crime."

Elfman looked at the orange and white cat blankly. "An Exceed, huh? Interesting. As much of a pleasure this is, I'm afraid we'll have to talk after I deal with these un-_manly _wizards," he said, flashing a smile at the cat.

Zed had been informed of Elfman's 'quirks' by Auron, but he wasn't sure if they were true or not. He had his answer, at least. "Errr, right. Don't let me keep you," Zed said, carefully considering his words.

Elfman nodded as he turned back to the mages and charged. He met little to no resistance as he punched and kicked through the group while screaming something about being 'manly' until they were all unconscious on the ground. He walked back to Auron and asked, "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," Auron said. He stood shakily and walked forward. He stumbled before he was caught by Elfman. Elfman chuckled.

"Come on," Elfman said, steadying his son, "let's get you out of here. Where's the safest place around this warzone?"

"L-library," Auron groaned out.

Elfman nodded as he, his son, and his son's Exceed partner walked off, leaving an entire group of groaning mages on the ground.

* * *

Maya didn't know what to say. She was held hostage one moment, and then her father came back from Limbo or wherever and saved her. It boggled her mind. She saw her father was awaiting her answer, so she nodded mutely.

Freed, however, was frowning as he turned to the mages. "Do you monsters get pleasure from harming a child? How pathetic of you," he commented with a shake of his head.

"What'd you say, punk?!" a random mage shouted.

"Quiet," Joseph reprimanded the mage. "This is one wizard you shouldn't antagonize."

The mage scoffed. "He's a punk that needs to be taught a lesson!" he shouted as he charged forward.

"Wait!" The mage didn't listen. He charged Freed with a large arrogant smirk on his face.

Freed waited until the man was right in his face before quickly unsheathing his sword and shouting, "**Dark Ecriture: Pain!**" He slashed his sword at the mage, and runes appeared on the man's chest. As they disappeared, the man fell to the floor, screaming.

Freed looked up and glared at Joseph. "I shall only ask this once: What is Screaming Ghost's goal here?"

Luna and Ginny were staring open-mouthed at the turn of events. They were wondering if their Uncle Freed was here, then did it mean…

Freed tilted his head slightly. "I would suggest you hurry. I feel four distinct magical signatures approaching fast. One of which has two daughters locked in here. And trust me, Fairy Tail wizards are _not _wizards you want to anger."

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. She was hoping beyond hope that the person her Uncle Freed was referring to was her mother. If he was here, then there was a possibility that she was here too, right?

_Please, Dear God, bring my mom back to me, _Ginny thought quietly.

Meanwhile, another blue-haired beauty was racing towards the library. _Luna, Ginny, Maya, I'm coming._

* * *

Lucy was making her way down the street towards where her children were supposed to be when a large explosion shook the ground. She picked up the pace, praying her kids were alright.

She rounded a corner to spot her daughter Lea with her spirit War fending off several Dark Mages. Nero was nowhere in sight. It scared her because while she could feel his magic signature around, it was sporadic and weak. Not what she wanted.

She pulled out a key and shouted, "**Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" **With a turn of the key, a magic circle appeared at her feet, and a man wearing a horse outfit appeared in front of.

The spirit saluted her and said, "Well, hoody-do, my Lady."

"No time, Sagittarius, help my daughter while I find my son," Lucy commanded.

Sagittarius nodded and began firing arrows at the group of mages. Lea saw this and looked up from where she was at. She smiled widely. "Mom!"

"Happy! Get me over there!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye, sir!" the Exceed said. His tail snaked its way around Lucy's waist and he took flight. He quickly maneuvered around the flying arrows and discharged spells until he set Lucy down beside Lea.

"Oh, Mom, thank goodness you're here! These guys just came out of nowhere! A-a-and Nero's still fighting that other guy and-"

"Calm down, Lea, it's okay. I'm here now," the older blonde said. "These guys are nothing. Now, tell me where your brother is, and I'll go rescue him."

"That way!" Lea pointed through a ruined building.

Lucy nodded. "Right. Don't worry, Sweetie. Sagittarius, War, and yourself are more than enough to take these losers." She noticed the small, silver-colored cat her daughter was holding. "Lea, is that-"

Happy, who was watching over Lucy's shoulder, gasped. "Horus!"

"Horus?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Son!" Happy shouted as he flew over to Lea, leaving a slightly shocked Lucy.

"Nero told me to keep him safe while he fought this one mage that came after us," Lea explained.

Happy's eyes narrowed. "Did that mage do this?"

Lea shook her head. "No, he was like this when I got to him. I-I think he's just tired."

"Yeah, that's a possibility," Happy conceited. He turned to Lucy and said, "We need to hurry and find Nero. He might not be doing too well."

Lucy had finally got over her shock at this point. So, the little hair ball finally worked up the nerve to ask Carla out, huh? "Yeah, let's go."

Lucy and Happy ran through the ruined building in an effort to find Nero. Lea turned back to the fight at hand. She lifted up her hand and said, **"Fire Blitz!"**

Meanwhile, Nero was having the time of his life fighting the nameless mage in front of him. His left arm hung limply at his side as he tried to regain his breath. His entire body was covered in bruises, which fascinated the young Dragon Slayer because the only people who could do this were Gavin, Luna, Uncle Gajeel, and his father.

The redhead in front of him was having problems too. He had burn marks all over his body, and his right eye was closed and swollen. The mage smirked. "Well, I must say this is the most fun I've had in a while, Salamander."

Nero smirked back. "Me too. The only other people who can give me a challenge like this are my friends at Fairy Tail. Too bad you're gonna lose."

"I think not," he said. "But before we end this, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dalton Waynefield, and I use **Impact Magic.**"

Nero smirked again. "And I'm Nero Dragneel. I use **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.**"

"An honor to meet you, Dragneel," Dalton said.

"Wish I could say the same to you, Waynefield," Nero told him.

They charged each other again, punching anywhere they can. Nero landed a punched Dalton's right shoulder, which allowed Dalton to punched Nero's jaw. Nero stumbled a bit and got punched in the gut, leaving him breathless. Nero fell to the ground.

"Argh!" he panted out. "Not again!"

"Looks like you're finished Salamander," Dalton commented as he walked up to him. He raised his fist and said, "This is the end."

His fist came down, leaving Nero thinking of how he was going to get out of this one. But just as his fist came six inches from his face, Dalton was thrown back by a kick. Nero blinked before he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Are you okay, Nero?"

Nero looked up, and his jaw hit the floor. Standing behind him was….

"Mom?"

She smiled at him. "Yep, it's me."

Nero's shock was almost as funny as Natsu's, Lucy decided. However, Nero shook his head of the cobwebs in it and said, "Well, I shouldn't really be surprised. I mean, I just saw my sister alive, so it only stands to reason my own mother would cheat Death as well."

Lucy smiled at him. "Well, you do you think taught her? I've escaped Death plenty of times."

"Maybe, but look at how long it took you this time."

They laughed for a bit before they heard shuffling in front of them. They turned to see Dalton was gone. There was a message on one of the pillars:

_Round one goes to me, Nero Dragneel,_

_Dalton Waynefield._

"That son of a bitch!" Nero exclaimed.

"Nero! Language!" his mother scolded.

He looked at Lucy for a moment before sighing. "Leave it to a mother to scold her son in the middle of a warzone," he muttered.

She was about to retort when they heard rustling behind them. They turned to see Lea, Sagittarius, and War limp they're way towards them. Lea had the patented Dragneel smile on her face.

"We did it!" she shouted, not unlike Natsu use to do.

The mother and son smiled. "Great! Now," Nero's voice rang out. "If it's okay with everyone, I'm gonna pass out now."

And he did just that, leaving overly worried mother and sister and a laughing Exceed to deal with the situation.

"Yep, he really is his father's son," Happy said, uh, happily, just to have said the last word.

* * *

Eric and Gavin were losing ground. Fast.

Achilles was flying beside Eric. He had since lost the magic to stay in his human form, and Vincent had to quit using his magic as he was getting dizzy from loss of blood. They were surrounded by Dark Wizards on either side of them, all sneering and laughing at them.

"Well, Metal Freak, it's been a hell-of-a-time fighting along-side ya," Eric commented.

"Like-wise, Ice Stripper," Gavin retorted, settling into a fighting stance.

"See you on the other side, Vince," Achilles spoke dramatically.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I would guess so."

Just as the boys were about to charge in, they heard a voice say, "**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" The four turned to see mages begin to fly into the air.

Gajeel had reached his son's and Eric's destination right about the time they were about to strike. So, he decided to strike back. Hard.

"**Iron Dragon's Twin Swords!**" he called out as his arms turned into his trade-marked blades. He landed and began to spin violently. The dark mages were immediately swept up in a growing whirlwind, whilst Gajeel smirking the whole way.

Gavin and Eric were wide eyed as their jaws dropped to the floor. They had never seen Gajeel cut loose like this before. It was amazing, chaotic, and terrifying all at the same time. Gavin felt proud to be Gajeel's son at that moment.

As the whirlwind ended, the Iron Dragon Slayer used the momentum from his spin to wind up his next attack. He quickly shifted until his hands were on the ground as his legs transformed into a large drill.

As the drill began spinning, shadows began wrapping around the drill. Gajeel's eyes began to glow a bright blue color. Gavin knew what was about to happen. He'd only seen his dad use that attack _once,_ and that was him using it during a training spar with Uncle Natsu.

"Get down!" Gavin shouted as he tackled Eric to the ground. The Exceeds followed suit.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Karma Demon: Iron Shadow Spiral!**" With that shout, Gajeel pushed off and flew towards the other mages. The shadow enhanced drill hit the last group of standing mages with the force rivaling an F-5 twister. The mages were then thrown all over the area, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

Once Gajeel landed, he began smirking at his handiwork. Gavin, Eric, and the Exceeds were awe-struck. Gajeel laughed. "Well, _that _was fun." He laughed.

"D-Dad t-t-that was…AMAZING! You've _got _to teach me that!" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Gajeel smirked at his son. "Sorry, but only I can use **that **particular move, but I'd be willing to show you how to use the regular Karma Demon…."

Gavin brightened up a bit, but Gajeel decided to burst that bubble. "….In about three years."

A vein popped on Gavin's forehead. "Damn-it, Old Man! You do that _every time!_ It's so damn frustrating!"

His father just laughed at him. "To quote Dragneel, 'I'm your father. It's my job.'"

Eric began to laugh loudly at that. Gavin was about to tell him to shut up when they heard a loud explosion a few streets down.

The two teens plus their Exceed partners turned towards the noise. "What was that?!" Achilles asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Gajeel told them. "Right now, we need to get to the library."

"Why the library?" Eric asked.

Gajeel gave his traditional "Gihihihihi" laugh. "It's a surprise you have to see to believe. Trust me; I didn't until I saw it."

Yuki was panting as beads of sweat poured off her. Trying to defeat someone while keeping a blizzard going was taking its toll on her magic reserves. Dusk linking his magic with hers was no better off. He had already fallen into unconsciousness a while back.

Yuki composed herself enough to pull off on more attack. "**Snowstorm Special technique: Blizzard Chaos!**" she shouted as the blizzard began to grow more and more unstable until the wind began slicing flesh. Finally, the blizzard dissipated, showing only a few mages were left standing. "Damn," Yuki muttered as she fell to her knees, trying her best to stay conscious.

Gray reached the area his daughter was fighting. He noticed she was fighting off unconsciousness while a few mages were shaking themselves off. Gray quickly fell into his Ice Make stance and called on his magic.

"**Ice Make: Hammer,**" he said as a large hammer appeared in his hands. He turned and swung the large piece of ice like a bat and sent an unsuspecting mage flying into a window down the street. The other mages finally got up and paled at the sight of Gray hoisting a giant ice hammer onto his shoulder.

"You're all through," he said coldly. The hammer disappeared, and he settled back into his Ice Make stance. "Attacking my daughter was a fatal mistake. **Ice Make Unlimited…**" Several blades made of ice appeared attached to two large chains. "**One Sided Chaotic Blade Dance!**" He sung his arms in opposite directions; the blades decimated the mages as well as the street.

After he finished, he walked over to his daughter, who was staring at him like she was looking at a ghost (oh, irony). "D-Daddy?" Yuki whispered.

Gray smiled at her. "It's okay, Yuki. It's me. I'm back, and better than ever."

Yuki smiled slightly as tears appeared in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Gray was confused. "Sorry? What for?"

"If I-I wasn't at Onibus that day, you wouldn't have-"

"Yuki Ur Fullbuster, don't think for one more second you are responsible for what happened back then," Gray scolded lightly. "It was my fault that I got caught in that spell, not yours. Got it?" He stared at her sternly.

Yuki's tears were flowing freely now. "Y-yes," she said meekly as she finally blacked out.

Gray sighed. He looked around and saw an explosion down one street a few yards away. He chuckled. Erza sure knew how make an entrance. He saw some lights flashing over at the library, the one building that was still standing. _Might as well,_ Gray thought as he picked his daughter up bridal style and began the trek over. He never saw the black Exceed that had woken up and was following them.

* * *

Jerrod and Azera were standing back to back as more and more mages continued to surround them. The duo had large grins on their faces as another dozen appeared. Azera chuckled.

"There's a lot of baddies now, eh, Jerrod?" Azera asked.

Jerrod smirked. "Yeah, another dozen, and I might be in trouble."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to step in and save you."

Jerrod spared a glance at his Exceed partner. "What? You're actually fighting?"

With that, they charged. Azera punched three mages to the ground before slamming his fists to the ground, causing a large explosion to encompass the area. Jerrod **Requiped** into his **Ninja **style and equipped his kusari-gama. He threw the weighted end at one mage, and the chain wrapped around the mage. He pulled the mage hit the ground hard.

Before he could turn to attack another mage, however, a loud explosion occurred to his right, sending several dark wizards into the air. He looked confused at first until he saw a head scarlet red hair make its way towards him. He squinted his eyes in an effort to see who it was. He was shocked to find who it was. His mother Erza Fernandez, complete in her **Purgatory Armor**, was slashing her way towards him.

"It's good to see you again after ten years of imprisonment, Jerrod," his mother said with a smile gracing her lips.

Jerrod, to his everlasting credit, wasn't as flustered as his pseudo-cousins. He gave her a quick smile and said, "Ten years is a long time, Mother." His expression darkened. "What's this about you being imprisoned for those ten years?" he asked in a hard tone.

Erza's expression darkened a bit as well. "That is a topic not to be discussed on the battlefield," she said authoritatively.

Jerrod nodded, then turned to his Exceed partner. "Azera, looks like these mages deserve more than just a beat-down."

Azera nodded. "I concur. What do you suggest?"

"Plan T?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hm? An Exceed?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Not a topic to be discussed on the battlefield," Jerrod said as he **Requiped **into his most powerful 'armor': **King's Armor.**

Erza nodded. "Perhaps not," she conceited. She lifted her sword and placed it on her shoulder. "Well," she addressed the dark mages, making them shiver in fright, "are you idiots gonna come forward?"

"Don't waste words with them, mother," Jerrod said while drawing his sword, Excalibur.

The **Requip **Mage smirked at her son's words. "Well said."

* * *

Natsu punched Zen in the face with another **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**, sending the mage crashing into the street again. Zen cursed. When Lucy was locked away in the pocket dimension, Zen had the upper hand against the Dragon Slayer. But now, he was fueled with more anger and magic then Zen could deal with at present. Zen knew that when the pocket dimension fell, he had lost.

Natsu was staring at Zen with utter contempt. He decided to end this once and for all and get back to Lucy and his kids. Lea. Natsu smiled at the thought of hugging his little girl again.

"I hope you're ready, Zen," the Fire Dragon Slayer called out. "'Cuz now, I'm gonna show you what HELL fells like!" He held out his right hand out and placed left around his wrist. Fire and lightning gathered in front of his open palm.

"It's over; **Lightning Flame Dragon's….Mortar Blast!**"

The attack blanketed the entire area in flames and lightning. The sound of stone being ground up into dust, the roar of flames, and the cackle of lightning was all one could hear while the resulting light show blinded everyone around.

Once the light died down, the pinkette surveyed the damage. A wide area in front of him was nothing but rubble and dust now. Zen was no-where to be found. Natsu cursed.

"Damn, he got away."

"Natsu!" a voice from behind him shouted.

Natsu turned. Lucy, Lea, a sleeping Horus (in Lucy's arms), and an unconscious Nero (being carried by Happy) coming towards him. When he saw Nero's condition, he ran over to them. Lea saw him coming towards them and screamed, "Daddy!"

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He returned the gesture and picked her off the ground. God, it felt good to hold his daughter again, Natsu mused. Ten years was _way_ too long.

He put her down and she looked at him with tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Daddy, I can't believe I'm standing here in front of you again! Now, the world's right again!" she shouted grinning.

Natsu gave a small smile. "Yeah, it is, my little dragon," he whispered as he kissed her forehead like he used to do when she was younger. He looked to Lucy and asked, "Is Nero okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, he's just knocked out. Reminds me _far _too much of you."

"Aye," Happy added.

Natsu laughed at that. Lea began surveying the damage behind her father. "Wow, did you do _all _this, Dad? This is so cool!" she exclaimed, a grin gracing her face.

Lucy laughed. "Now _**that**_ reminds me of you _a lot_, Natsu!"

Natsu smiled. _Thank you, God,_ he thought, _thank you…for answering my prayer. And bringing my family back together._

"Well, the finale's about to start, let's get to the library," Natsu told his family. They shouted their agreement.

* * *

Back in the library, Freed was still staring at the mages darkly. His eyes narrowed as he spoke; "Well, I'm waiting."

Joseph cursed. This was not going as planned. If the Dark was here and was to be believed….

Freed smiled darkly. "Too late. She's already at the doors and rewriting the runes. I say you have three minutes."

Ginny and Luna perked up at that. Ginny mouthed to her sister, 'Mom?'

Luna smirked and mouthed back, 'You bet your sweet ass.'

Outside the library, Levy was in the process of trying to break the runes around the library in order to get in. The runes were good, however, so she had work to rewrite them so other members of Fairy Tail could get in. She assumed Maya had something to do with that.

_She is Freed's daughter after all, _Levy mused.

Jellal landed at the steps of the library as the glow around his and his newly discovered daughter faded. Azul was excessively giggy as her father put her down. Said father smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Azul?" he asked. He wanted to impress his daughter as he missed ten years with her.

Azul beamed. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!" she said in rapid succession.

Jellal laughed while Levy smiled to herself. "You must really be trying to spoil her now that you know she's your daughter right, Jellal?" Levy asked.

The ten year old looked towards the voice and smiled as she ran to her. "Auntie Levy!" Azul wrapped her in a hug while Levy giggled.

"Okay, okay, Azul, it's good to see you're okay. Now, go back to your father for now. I need to concentrate so I can see my babies again."

"Okay," Azul said a little more subdued as she ran back to her father. He quickly picked her up and set her on the steps before sitting down with her.

"To answer your question Levy, yes, I am. I mean, I have a daughter that, thanks to the Screaming Ghost Guild, I have not had the pleasure of knowing for ten years of her life. Of course I'm trying to spoil her. She is, after all, a princess. Right, my little princess?"

Azul nodded vigorously. Jellal chuckled at her enthusiasm as shuffling was heard across the street. Gajeel, Pantherlily, Eric, Gavin, Vincent, and Achilles ran up to the library at full speed when they saw Jellal sitting beside a small, blue haired girl. Gajeel saw Levy at the door of the library and smirked.

"Hey, who's the little girl beside Uncle Jellal?" Eric asked.

"N-no way," Gavin whispered as he caught sight of his mother. His eyes widened.

"Don't bother her yet," Gajeel said. "She's busy trying to help your sisters right now. But that is her, all right. She and the others were this damn Guild's prisoners."

The four next to him were shocked. But before they could ask, more shuffling was heard to their left. Coming out from a side street was the Dragneel family. The _entire _Dragneel family. Lea was next to Happy and Nero (who had just woken up after Happy 'accidently' dropped him), who was holding Horus. Natsu and Lucy were arguing.

"You just HAD to use a technique that made us have to take the long way around didn't you, Natsu?" they heard her ask.

"Hey! Not my fault! Zen pissed me off!" Natsu defended.

"Oh, is _that _all?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Same old, same old, right, Nero?" Lea asked.

Nero shrugged tiredly. "You don't know the half of it," he yawned.

Gajeel grinned. "Gihihihi, trouble in paradise, Fire Dragon?"

Natsu glared at the speaker. "Not really, Bolts for brains. What about you? I see your wife working while you're slacking off."

Elfman, Auron, and Zed walked up at about this time. "Yeah, Gajeel, that's not very manly of you, you know?" Elfman said to the Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel turned and glared at the man. "Cut the crap, Strauss! You're not in this conversation!"

"Do you think she's okay, Gray?" Juvia's voice was heard before any could retort.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Gray said. "Compared to the shit we've been through? She's just tired is all."

Natsu's good mood vanished. "I know that voice a mile away," he mumbled.

"I heard that, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"You were meant too, Gray!" he shouted back, making Lucy giggle.

"Lady Yuki is just suffering from mild magic exhaustion, Madam Juvia," Dusk said flying over the water mage's head. "She'll wake up in due time."

"I hope so," Juvia mumbled.

Both Erza and Jerrod appeared after she said that. "Well, that was boring," Jerrod commented.

Erza nodded. "They started running when I arrived. That was the most annoying part."

"Mommy!" Azul screamed as she launched herself at the red-headed woman.

"Mommy?" the Guild members who didn't know Azul asked.

"Ah, so _that's _Azul," Nero mumbled.

Lea nodded, smiling slightly.

Jerrod was wide eyed. Erza saw his look and laughed. "Jerrod, honey, I want you to meet your little sister, Azul."

The blue haired girl looked at the other red head and smiled. "Big Brother!" she squealed as she tackled him as well. Jerrod was still in shock, so he just quietly wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, was I that bad back then, Bro?" Lea asked.

"Worse, Dragonbite, much worse," Nero said.

"Don't call me Dragonbite," she muttered.

"All right, I got it!" Levy shouted as she opened the door.

Meanwhile, just before she opened the door, Joseph gathered his magic and flared it. Freed was temporarily blinded. The flash died down, and none of the dark mages were there anymore. Freed cursed as the doors opened up.

"Ginny! Luna!" Levy exclaimed as she bolted to her daughters.

"Mom!" The Redfox sisters shouted as Levy hugged the both of them.

Freed sighed. At least the day was theirs. He offered a hand to Maya, who reluctantly took it. "Well, this has been a rather exciting day, hasn't it?" Feed asked his daughter.

Maya groaned. "Yeah, _very_ exciting."

* * *

**An: And that is a wrap. Next story to be updated will be Black Ivy or Fleeing Light. **

**Also, since watching the full volume 1 of RWBY (volume 2 premieres July 4, I believe), I have an idea for a Harry Potter/RWBY crossover. If any have read my profile on upcoming stories, it's called 'RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL.' The summary is it takes place during the DOM incident in **_**Order of the Phoenix.**_** Harry saves Sirius from the Veil, but a Death Eater sends a curse his way which sends both Harry and Sirius into the Veil. Sirius sacrifices himself to save Harry and Harry ends up in the RWBY universe about two years before the start of its canon. **

**With whatever story I update first, I will have a 'trailer' written for Harry there as well, to showcase Harry's skills in the crossover I'm planning and give a taste of what one would expect if they wish to check out RWBY, but I recommend checking it out on your own. Never know when I might catch the L-A-Z-Y disease again. **

** Well, 'till next time! **


	6. 6 Aftermath

Fairy Tail fanfiction

_Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation!_

**An: **Been a while since I updated this one. Sorry for the wait. I didn't know how to work this one, and I wanted to make sure that this story, like my others, are great. Plus, college does take a lot of time away from writing.

* * *

_Previously, on Fairy Tail:_

_**Nero:**__ The Screaming Ghost Guild was holding our loved ones hostage for years._

_**Auron: **__However, they escaped, which resulted in the dark Guild's downfall when we found out._

_**Eric: **__With the Screaming Ghosts gone, Lupinus is saved!_

_Chapter 6- Aftermath_

"In the aftermath of a battle, we see the faults of our enemies…as well as our own." Myself

* * *

The moments after the last of the Screaming Ghost Guild left went by fast.

The Fairy Tail members that were locked in the pocket dimension by Orgo quickly began to get reacquainted with one another. Hey, a lot can happen in ten years.

Nero sighed as he lay back on the cot he had been offered (forced) to lie in by a grateful citizen. His body hurt. _A lot._ The pain mainly stemmed from his fight with Dalton Waynefield, but it also had a lot to do with whatever that cloaked man did to his magic. It was very sporadic at beast at the moment and hard to call upon.

"Hey, Big Bro!"

Nero turned his head and saw Lea walk up to him. He smiled.

"Hey, Dragonbite!" he said grinning.

"Don't call me Dragonbite!" she told him fiercely.

"Whatever you say, Dragonbite."

"I said quit calling me that!"

"Calling you what?"

"You know what! T-that name!"

"What name? Lea? Sister? Little Si-"

"Dragonbite! Quit calling me Dragonbite!"

"Oh, that name. Sorry, sis, but I like calling you Dragonbite. So, therefore, I can't, Dragonbite."

"Quit calling me Dragonbite!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Natsu's voice broke the two siblings out of their argument. He and Lucy, after a _long and heated_ make-out session, decided to spend some time with their kids. Low and behold, they found them arguing.

"Nero won't stop calling me Dragonbite!" Lea complained.

"But I like calling her Dragonbite!" Nero whined.

Lucy giggled. "They're too much like you Natsu," she said with her hand over her mouth.

"Hey! You make it sound like a bad thing!" Natsu said exasperated.

"See! Right there!" Lucy said pointing right at Natsu's face.

Lea and Nero began laughing at the interaction. Natsu and Lucy continued to argue. A normal interaction between the Dragneel family.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Son," Elfman said sitting by Auron.

Aruon nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you again too, Dad," Aruon said.

"How's Evergreen doing?"

"Mom's doing fine. Mourns your death. I suspect it'll be a pleasant surprise for her when we show up at the Guild with you in tow."

Elfman smiled. "I'm sure Ever will be ecstatic to see me…after she kicks my ass," he admitted sheepishly, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

Auron chuckled as well. But his good mood quickly abated. He looked down at the ground and frowned. Elfman quickly caught the look and frowned as well.

"Auron? You okay?"

Auron didn't look up. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. It's just…I kinda feel ineffective."

Elfman's frown deepened. "Why's that?"

"I ran out of magic energy during that fight. If you hadn't come along, I'd probably been locked in that dimension with you." His head sunk deeper. "I can't stand feeling weak. It's why I trained my butt off to make it to S-Class. But today…"

Elfman immediately smacked him over the head. Auron's hands immediately flew to his head. "Ow!" He looked up at his father and asked, "What was that for?"

"Quit thinking like that," Elfman said. "I saw the mages you took out, Auron. That wasn't the product of a weak mage."

"But-"

"No buts. There is no weak. Only not good enough and exceptionally great." Elfman gave his son a meaningful stare. "I get it if you don't understand, but thinking you're weak will effectively stifle your progress."

Auron, however, smiled slightly. "Ya' know? That actually helps a bit."

Elfman smiled, but Auron wiped it away when he asked, "Sooooo, how _do _you intend to confront Mom when we get back to Fairy Tail?"

Elfman began spluttering as his skin began paling. He honestly didn't know.

He just assumed Evergreen would just kill him before he got the chance to explain himself.

* * *

Eric was freaking out.

Not because his father was actually alive, no. He thought that was awesome. It was…

"Where the hell are your clothes, Eric?! I swear, when they told me kids emulate their parents, I didn't think it was _this _literal!" Gray screamed at his son while Juvia sat with Yuki's head on her lap, giggling at the transaction between father and son.

"I don't know!" Eric shouted back at his father, before he turned his back to him and screamed, "But I do know you can't say shit to me! _Your_ clothes are gone too!"

"What?!" Gray looked down at himself and yelled, "Holy crap! Where are my clothes?!"

Juvia chuckled as she continued to stroke Yuki's hair. Said girl groaned as she stirred.

"Yuki?" she asked.

"Owie," Yuki groaned out placing a hand on her head. "M-Mom? I had the craziest dream. I dreamt that Dad wasn't dead and he saved me."

Juvia giggled. "It wasn't a dream, sweetie."

"WHAT?!"

She bolted upright and looked around frantically. She caught sight of her brother and her father (luckily, they had found their clothes). Her eyes widened.

"Daddy!" she shouted as she flying tackled-hugged him.

Gray, thanks to his superior senses, caught her easily. "Hey, Yuki! It's so good to see my little girl again!"

She looked up at him and glared. "Hey! I'm not little anymore! Don't say that!" she told him angrily, but her words held no heat to them. She was just too happy that her father was alive!

Suddenly, a loud wind began to howl outside. A solider ran in and said, "Heads up! A large blizzard just appeared out of nowhere!"

The Fullbuster family laughed loudly.

* * *

Walking past the family of four was Jerrod and his newly discovered sister Azul.

"You'll teach me magic then, Big brother?" she asked eagerly.

Jerrod chuckled. "Of course. Mother and Father will be the ones who mainly teach you, but I'll help out," he told her.

She squealed loudly into her hands. Jerrod chuckled softly as they continued to walk to where their parents were sitting.

Erza and Jellal were leaning against one of the bookcases. They looked up and saw them and smiled.

"Ah! Jerrod, Azul, having fun?" Erza asked.

Jerrod chuckled. "She's certainly a hand full." He sat down next to his mother and pulled his little sister to the ground with him. "I see what Gavin and Nero had to deal with."

Jellal chuckled too. "Yes, but Nero seemed to enjoy it, while Gavin looked like he wanted to be anywhere else," he said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Gavin shouted from across the room.

The Fernandez family laughed. Three because of the situation and one because she just thought it was funny.

* * *

Gavin grumbled something about "annoying blue haired pricks" as his family laughed at the exchange. Levy smiled brightly at her son's fuming form.

"Now, Gavin, lighten up. He was just teasing you," Levy said.

"I know he was," Gavin admitted, "but it gets annoying to hear from his mouth. He makes a comment like that all the time when he, Auron, and I take a job request! If I'd known he'd bug me on that front, I'd never have joined up with the two of them!"

"You're on a team with Auron and Jerrod?"

Gajeel smirked. "Yeah. He was the third to make S-Class among the three of them, and they decided to form a team together. As of now, their team, the Fallen Angels, is one of the best Rookie teams in Fairy Tail."

Levy smiled brighter. "That's great, Gavin! I knew you would be great!" she exclaimed.

Gavin smirked, not un-like his father's. "Yeah. I am great," he said arrogantly. "Way better than that lazy Dragneel's little team."

"Nero? What's his team like?" Levy asked, curious as to how her best friend's son's team was doing.

Luna jumped up at this. "Oh, they're great! They-ump!" She was cut off when Ginny placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Mom," Ginny apologized, "but, we can't tell you. Mainly because, well…" she struggled on what to say about it, "…well, because we're not allowed! Yeah! That's it!" She chuckled nervously.

Levy was bewildered as to why. Gajeel just laughed. "Ah, don't worry about it, Levy," he said. "You'll find out soon enough." He looked over to where Eric and Nero began fighting each other. He laughed once more.

* * *

Maya stared at the others with narrowed eyes.

Sure, it was great to have someone you thought dead come back to life, but yet…

"Maya."

Her father's voice drew her attention behind her. He stood there smiling slightly at her. She frowned.

"Hey, Daddy," she said tonelessly.

Freed raised an eyebrow at that, but otherwise didn't comment. "It's good to see you again," he tried. He was sure she was still adjusting to his…presence. He saw how it unnerved her slightly when he saved her.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! It's just…" She struggled for an explanation. "I-It's just that I'm not used to being saved is all."

Freed raised an eyebrow again. "Is that so?"

"Y-yeah. In fact, the only person to ever save me besides you and Mom is Jerrod." She blushed slightly, but quickly got rid of it before her father saw. "It's just a bit jarring, you know? You being back, saving me again like when I was younger. I just…need a moment." She smiled slightly at him, but it seemed forced to Freed.

Freed knew she was hiding something, but he didn't push it. Nothing good ever came from forcing an answer out of a teen who didn't want to talk. "Alright," he relented. He turned and walked away, wondering what his daughter was hiding.

Maya sighed as her father was out of hearing range. "Close one," she muttered.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! I get knocked out, and I miss your mother and sister being released from a pocket dimension created by that Orgo guy! That's just wacked up!" Horus shouted. He had just woken up and Nero explained what he had missed. Horus wasn't too pleased.

Nero chuckled. "Sorry, man," he apologized, "but it all happened so suddenly. At least you get to meet them."

"Yeah! It's good to meet you, Horus!" Lea said happily. She always enjoyed it when Happy would fly her around when she was little. So, Exceeds fascinated her.

"Aye! It's good to meet you too, Lea!" Horus said just as happily, his annoyance forgotten.

Lucy shook her head. "Just like Happy," she mumbled.

Natsu chuckled. "Yep."

"Hey, Natsu."

Natsu turned to see Gray standing there with Juvia. "We need to talk," the ice mage said curtly, his voice dead serious. "Morgana said something to Juvia and I that I think you and the others should hear."

Natsu's face morphed into the blank mask he had worn since Lucy and Lea were kidnapped by Screaming Ghost. "Is that so?" he asked flatly.

He got up from where he had sat down and held his hand out to Lucy. "Well, let's go, Lucy."

Lucy's face also went blank. "Right." She grabbed his hand and pulled her to her feet.

Natsu looked at his kids and said, "Behave yourselves."

They both adopted a look of innocence. "Why, father, we always behave ourselves," they said at the same time.

Lucy giggled as Natsu groaned slightly. "They just _had_ to get in sync again, didn't they? he asked rhetorically.

Lucy giggled again as she and Natsu began to follow Gray and Juvia. Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Freed, Erza, and Jellal all followed suit. Lea frowned.

"What are they talking about?"

"Don't even think about it," Nero warned her. "This is exactly how we ended up in that situation in Onibus ten years ago."

Lea winced. "Oh, yeah, forgot about that."

"Lea!"

Lea turned to the speaker and smiled widely. "Ginny!" she shouted as ran and met Ginny. They hugged each other and began jumping around, squealing. The two had been best friends before the incident in Onibus, now they had been reunited.

Nero laughed. He was wondering when Lea would notice her friend's presence.

"Hey, Nero," a voice called out. He looked over and saw Yuki walking towards him.

"Hey, Yuki," he said, waving at the girl.

She smiled slightly before frowning. "I heard you lost a fight," she said simply.

"Funny, I heard the same about you."

She scowled. "I also see you got beat up pretty badly." She motioned at the bruises still evident on his shoulders. "You really should be more careful."

Nero raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, sorry, but isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" he asked as he motioned to a couple of minor cuts on her stomach.

She slammed her fist into his head. "OW!" he whined as he rubbed the bump now forming on his noggin.

"That's not the same thing! You look like you've been through three rounds with your father while he was fighting _seriously_!"

"And you look like you've ran around Magnolia thirty times through a tornado! Magic exhaustion's just as bad as me getting my ass kicked!"

"What did you just say?!"

Further away, Lucy and Juvia both chuckled. "So," Lucy questioned, "I take it this is normal?"

Juvia grinned. "Quite. Yuki still refuses to admit she likes him, and Nero's as dense as his father."

Lucy groaned. "Natsu, I leave for ten years, and this happens."

Juvia laughed.

* * *

The train ride back was enjoyable for everyone. Mainly because Levy and Lucy had created a magical motion sickness pill that worked to prevent the resident Dragon Slayers' (plus one Yuki Fullbuster) symptoms from appearing. Needless to say, this was met with a lot of praising.

"Hahahaha! Take that you overgrown hunk of metal!" Gavin shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

"Oh, thank the Lord," Luna praised as she sat down next to Ginny and Lea, the former explaining to the later about different changes Magnolia had went through in ten years.

Nero sighed. "You know? The train ride is more enjoyable when you're not dizzy as a loon," he said.

Achilles snorted. "Really?"

Horus shrugged. "Dragon Slayers are very different people when they're not suffering from motion sickness," he said.

Azera nodded. Zen shook his head. "At least we keep entertained," the orange furred Exceed said.

Natsu and Gajeel were sitting by their wives grinning widely. The two Elder Dragon Slayers had few moments like this.

"Man, it feels like ten years has just vanished," Natsu sighed pulling Lucy closer to him.

"I know what you mean," Gajeel said tightening his grip on Levy.

Jellal, Erza, Gray, and Juvia didn't really talk like the others. They just sat with their respective others and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, the Guild was just having a grand ole' time, as per usual.

Laxus sighed as he watched the Guild from his position at the bar. It had been a couple of hours since he sent the others on that job in Lupinus, and he couldn't help but feel something, be it good or evil, was going to come from it.

"You seem tense, Laxus," Cana said as she slipped next to him.

He snorted. "It's nothing," he said.

"You sure?" she asked as she took a swig from her glass of wine.

The Guild Master narrowed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to lay off the alcohol?"

She adopted a scandalized look. "I _am_ lying off! You don't see me drinking from a keg, do you?!" she demanded.

Laxus chuckled. "Alright, sorry. How's Axel doing?"

Cana cooled off and smiled. "Sleeping soundly." She down at her son, who was only a year old, and softly ran her fingers through his brown hair. She looked up and asked, "Have you seen Cara?"

Laxus frowned. In truth, he hadn't seen his daughter since she, Cana, and Axel got back to the Guild. Suddenly, they all heard a scream coming from outside. The Guild quickly silenced themselves as the doors burst open, and a man holding a fourteen year old blonde girl wearing a yellow shirt and red pants strutted (yes, _strutted_) into the Guild.

"Cara!" Cana shouted.

"Mom!" Cara cried out as the man's grip tightened around the girl's arm.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Laxus exclaimed as lightning danced off his angered form.

The man sneered. "Give me Cana Alberona, and I'll let you have this little bitch," he said pompously.

"Why don't you let go of my daughter, and I won't barbeque you," Laxus snarled through his gritted teeth.

"Not an option! Hand over the card wielding bitch or I'll-"

"You'll what? I highly doubt you can handle everyone in this Guild by yourself," a voice interjected.

The man turned around and a fist met his face. He flew straight at Laxus, who took the opportunity to slam the man into the ground.

He looked up, and his jaw fell to the ground, as did most of the Guilds'. Standing in the doorway with the team he sent to Lupinus…was the group long thought to be dead by the hands of the Screaming Ghost Guild.

"Not much seems to have changed," the red head known to all as the Titania grunted out. "Still arrogant bastards walking into the Guild demanding a certain woman they have a grudge against or had sent them to prison."

Lucy nodded. "Why haven't we gotten a better security system up for this yet?"

"Tried. Was busted by certain young kids fighting each other," Jellal said.

The said teens were offended. "Hey! Don't blame us!" they shouted.

"N-no way…" Mira stuttered from behind the bar.

"I-it's impossible," Evergreen whispered.

Natsu gave a large dragon-like grin and shouted, "Man, do we have a story to tell you all!"

* * *

After the long and tearful explanation, the Guild broke out into a large welcome back party for the seven that were held captive by the Screaming Ghost Guild. Heck, all of Magnolia had turned out for the festivities!

"Get back here, Elfman!" Evergreen shouted as she flew after her husband.

Everyone laughed as Elfman ran away from a rampaging Evergreen. Elfman cursed. He _knew _this would happen. _Only Evergreen_ would try and kill him for something that happened ten years ago. He saw Auron laughing at him. Oh, how he wanted knock that smirk off his son's face.

Nero watched the festivities from where he sat near the door of the Guild Hall. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched his Aunt Erza wolf down her twentieth strawberry cake while Azul looked on in wonder at her mother. Dang, she must've really missed those cakes.

He winced slightly as his side began to throb in pain. His wounds weren't healing as fast as they should have. Not to mention, whatever that hooded freak did to his magic still hadn't run its course yet. Nero cursed slightly. He felt so inefficient right now.

Lucy came over and sat down next to her son and asked, "You okay, Nero?"

He didn't respond for a moment. He shook his head and said, "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." He smiled tiredly. "I'm gonna head home. All this excitement is starting to wear me down."

Lucy smiled at him. "Sure! Just be careful getting there."

"Always am." With that Nero and Horus walked out of the Guild. Lucy watched him walk out. She sighed.

"He's just tired, Lucy. Don't worry about him; he'll come around tomorrow," Natsu said appearing behind her.

She sighed again. "I know, Natsu. It's just that I've missed out on so much with him."

"And I've missed out on a lot with Lea, but now we have the opportunity to make it up."

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Nero and Horus were walking down the wooded pathway to the Dragneel home when he cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Nero!" Horus shouted in concern.

Nero gritted his teeth as he felt his magic fluctuate dangerously. Flames danced off his arms, leaving minor burn marks on his flesh. Finally, the pain subsided and Nero gasped in relief. He fell back to the ground using his arms to from falling face first.

Gasping for air, he called out, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

**An:** Well, there's chapter 6! Sorry if it's shorter than the others or seemed fast paced. This was just a filler chapter that I needed to write. Any other relevant information I didn't cover in this chapter will be shown next chapter as flashbacks. Next chapter is called "Downtime."

Onto something different, if any of you actually visit my profile regularly, I have seven stories published so far, and have more ideas than I have time. What I'd like to do is publish three more stories so I can have ten stories to work on and when I finish those ten, I can work on some more (I have more ideas than what is posted my profile, so, I'll be kept busy on this site for a while).

Review on which ones you want me to do, or say wait until I'm finished with the seven I got now. It's what you guys want. I'm just in writer's block on most of those stories I've got published, and my mind's usually on one of the other stories I have planned.

Here's a small description of what each is about:

**Lord of Azkaban (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- M: After the DOM incident, Harry is thrown into Azkaban, where the Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from his scar. The Dementors give him the ring of the first Lord Azkaban, and Harry decides to end Voldemort, Dumbles, and Fudge once and for all. Inside: Voldemort Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Fudge Bashing, Harmony (Harry/Hermione) pairing, multiple crossover themes, possible lemons.

**Very 'Lestrange' Happenings (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- T: Harry begins to hear a voice in his head claiming to be his long lost brother, who reveals everything in Magical Britain is not what it seems. Inside: Dark, Evil Dumbledore, Good Death Eaters and Voldemort.

**Power of the Devil Fruits (One Piece fanfiction):** Rating- T: Luffy discovers a hidden power that exists within all Devil Fruits. Pre-Arlong Park Arc. Inside: Smart, yet still idiot Luffy, LuNa (Luffy/Nami) pairing.

**Enough is Enough (Naruto fanfiction):** Rating- T: When Kakashi refuses to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, Naruto decides enough is enough and trains himself for the exams. Only he does it in a way no one expected. Inside: no pairings yet, slight Kakashi bashing, Sasuke bashing, smart, calm Naruto.

**Salamander on the Grand Line (Fairy Tail/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T. Natsu defeats Acnologia at the Eclipse Gate, only to be thrown into the world of One Piece near death on the deck of the Going Merry, right when Nami betrayed Luffy. Now eternally stranded in this world, Natsu joins the Strawhats in accomplish one thing…Kick Igneel's ass for sending him here in the first Place! Inside: NaNa (Natsu/Nami) pairing.

**Dragons of Remnant (Fairy Tail/RWBY fanfiction):** rating- T: Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra, and Windy end up in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon entry exam. Ozpin invites them to attend Beacon.

**Magic and Chakra (Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction):** rating- M: Voldemort, when trying to kill Harry and his twin brother, sent Harry to the Elemental Countries, where Anko found him. Years later, his family finds a way there to seek refuge from Voldemort's influence over Britain.

**Dragon's Call (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating- T or M, not decided yet: The Tenrou team barely escapes from Acnologia's wrath. However, after an annual Fairy Tail New Year's bash, Natsu, Gajeel, and Windy are plagued with horrible nightmares involving a faceless assailant and several old ruins. When they go to investigate, they discover secrets that should've been kept hidden. Inside: NaLu (Natsu/Lucy), GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairings.

**Tales of the Strawhats (One Piece/Tales of the Abyss fanfiction):** rating- M: Kuma inadvertently sent all the Strawhats to the world of Auldrant. Sorry about the lack of description.

**Dragon, Fox, and Vampire (Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Rosiaro+Vampire fanfiction):** rating- M: Natsu is sent to Youkai Academy (**is this spelt right?**) by an unforeseen force during the fight with Acnologia on Tenrou. Naruto is sent there via Kurama tampering with the seal in order to save him from Madara. Now, the two must deal with becoming a full dragon and kitsune, respectfully, while dealing with… [shudder] high school. Inside: Natsu/Inner Moka pairing, Naruto/Outer Moka pairing, Tsukune/Mizore/or Kurumu pairing, Badass/Monster/Tsukune.

**All in the Past (Naruto fanfiction):** rating T: Team 7 is thrown several years into the future and discover they might be able to change the future. Inside: Ninja/Kage/Inari among other things.

**DragonKnight (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating M: Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are kicked out of Fairy Tail for a crime they didn't commit. Furious, they create a Dark Guild hell bent on clearing their names. Inside: NaZa (Natsu/Erza) pairing eventually, eventual GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairing, eventual LaMi (Laxus/Mirajane) pairing, dark Dragon Slayers.

**A Different Approach (Harry Potter fanfiction): **rating M: A simple choice can change everything. Tom, before he became Voldemort, discovers a book in the Restricted Section that would change the Wizarding World for the better. And what would happen if a Harry from this reality met a different Harry, in whose reality Voldemort was evil? Inside: Dark, but Good Tom/Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Harry multi (Hermione, Susan, and Daphne), Alive James/Lily, Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Lords of the East Blue (One Piece fanfiction):** rating T: The Strawhats die at Raftel by the combined might of Akainu and Blackbeard. However, Gold Roger appears before them and sends them back in time to become stronger. Inside: LuNa, ZoRo (Zoro/Robin), SaHa (Sanji/Hancock), UsKa (Usopp/Kaya), Chopper/OC, Franky/?, Strong StrawHats!

**One Little Slip (Harry Potter/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T: This is inspired by _Pirate Malfoy_ by **solarbear** and challenge 91 from **TheBlackSeaReaper**, but that's about it**. **Draco and Hermione slip down into a small pond in the Forbidden Forest during their first detention and wash up on an island in the East Blue. Years later, they join the Strawhats. What misadventures will come their way with these two on their crew? Inside: eventual Dramione (Draco/Hermione), somewhat smarter Luffy, LuNa.

That's it for now! Review or PM me on which you would like to see me write or just tell me to wait until I'm close to done with the seven I got! Let me know what you guys would like to see! 'Till next time!


	7. 7 Downtime!

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

_Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation!_

**An:** Hello, boys! I'm baaaaaaacccckkk! Yeah, after finishing Black Ivy; college, my internship, and low energy prevented me from writing too much. But I'm back now! Just don't expect much updating. College and internship still take up a lot of my writing time.

Ah, well! Details! Let's get back to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Chapter 7- Downtime!_

"_Rules cannot take the place of character." _Alan Greenspan

Lucy woke up to the sun hitting her face.

She sat up and yawned into her hand as she stretched her other arm above her head. Last night had possibly been the most hectic night the blonde mage had ever had at Fairy Tail. After the massive town-wide party, Laxus ordered them (them being the recently returned Guild members and their families) to take the week off. The Rookies protested greatly, but a glare from Laxus drove them off.

After returning to the house she shared with Natsu and her kids, Lea found her room (which the boys had kept clean since her supposed death) quickly and was asleep even before her head hit the pillow. Lucy had smiled and shook her head at her daughter's actions. Lucy and Natsu simply walked back to their room and…well, I'll let you use your imagination.

She finished stretching and felt her hand land on Natsu's face. He groaned in response, but did not wake up. She smiled down at him. It was so refreshing to be next to him after her ten year captivity. She missed him so much. Him and Nero. Her two favorite boys.

She heard a commotion in the kitchen. She scowled and put on her robe and went to investigate. Outside of her room, she heard Happy and Horus talking.

"We're out of fish!"

"We want to make them breakfast, not lunch, Dad!"

"But fish is good for them!"

"We're making a traditional breakfast, Dad! End of discussion."

Lucy peaked into the kitchen and saw Happy and Horus flying around leisurely as they gathered ingredients from around the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

The two Exceeds looked up. "Oh, hey, Lucy!" Happy said cheerfully. "Horus and I thought it would be a good idea for us to make the rest of the family breakfast. Ya' know, so you guys could sleep in! Nero's probably gonna be out of it 'til noon, and he's usually the one who cooks."

Lucy smiled at them. "Well, that was nice of you two," she said. "So, Nero's the one who cooks? When'd he learn to cook?"

"When Jerrod did," both Exceeds deadpanned. "Jerrod was being taught how to cook by Mira because Jellal couldn't cook to save his life, and Jerrod would drag whoever was around him to the lessons as well. Most often, he'd drag Nero," Happy continued.

Somehow, Lucy had no problem believing that. "So, Nero's does all the cooking here?"

"Pretty much yeah," Horus said.

"What was Natsu doing?"

"Um…" was all Happy said.

"Never mind, I get it," Lucy sighed. "Well, boys, you two take a break, and I'll cook breakfast."

"You sure, Miss Lucy?" Horus asked uncertain. "I mean, you just got back from wherever you were held captive and-"

"I haven't cooked for my entire family in ten years," Lucy said firmly. "And I'm not wasting my chance to do so."

Horus nodded. He didn't argue with her. But, he wanted her to confront Nero first. He wanted to say something to her about what happened to him last night, but Nero had asked him to keep silent. He said wasn't important enough to mention. This morning, Horus noticed that the burns he received from his flames were gone, and his magic had finally stabilized; but there was…something off with it now.

Horus hoped it would all turn out alright.

* * *

**At the Fullbuster Household**

The Fullbuster family were up and all in the kitchen as Juvia and Gray made breakfast. Dusk and Achilles were sitting by their respective partners.

"Daddy! I want waffles!" Yuki shouted with a grin.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, Yuki," Gray laughed.

Juvia smiled as she cracked some eggs. "Scrambled or sunny side up, Eric?" she asked.

"Sunny side up," Eric said groggily. He was still tired.

"I wonder how everyone else is enjoying their little vacation," Dusk wondered aloud.

"Hating it, like I am," Eric groaned.

"Now Eric," Juvia chastised, "there is nothing wrong with taking a break every now and then."

"Yeah, but going on missions keeps Uncle Laxus off our tails! You remember the _last_ time we had a vacation?" Eric countered.

Juvia and Achilles shivered. They did remember. It was the one and only time Laxus issued a "mass punishment" to the whole Guild. It was a vivid memory.

Gray noticed Juvia's shivering. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not," both Fullbuster children said quickly.

"It's not important, really," Yuki said.

"Best not to mention it," Dusk agreed.

"It will only give you nightmares. Believe me, I still have them," Achilles shuddered.

Gray tilted his head. Juvia simply shook her head. "I'll tell you later, dear. Let's not remember such tragedy as _That Day_," she said.

Gray raised an eyebrow, but he decided to stay silent. He went back to cooking breakfast. "So, how have you two made names for yourselves in my absence?"

* * *

**Fernandez household**

Jerrod yawned as he walked out of his room. He walked into the living room and noticed absently that no one was there or in the kitchen on his right. He didn't give it much thought. He was usually the one who woke up first.

He briefly considered going to the Guild, but remembered he was on vacation. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen located to the right of the living room. Making breakfast for his reunited family sounded more appealing, anyway. He began searching the cabinets and the fridge. He sighed. '_Guess I'll have to hit the market real quick,'_ he thought. _'We're out of everything. I really need to remember to stock up in bulk. Dragon Slayers just eat too much for their own good.'_

"No food, again?" Azera asked, coming up float by Jerrod's head. He just woke up a few moments ago and figured might as well get some grub.

Jerrod shook his head. "We'll have to hit the market," he said. "Maybe even stop at the cake store and buy Mother her strawberry cake. She'll love that, I know."

"Aside from your mother's apparent strawberry cake addiction, what are we gonna do now? With your mother back and you now have a young sister, I can only assume our food bill is going to shoot up."

"Yeah, it is. Guess the guys'll just have to come over here less."

"Good luck with that one."

A shuffling alerted him to someone walking into the room. He turned and saw Azul standing behind him, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Azul? I thought you'd still be sleeping," Jerrod said.

Azul looked up to Jerrod and smiled. "Hey Jerrod! I woke up a few minutes ago and was pretty hungry. I guess you were hungry too?" she asked.

Jerrod chuckled. "Something like that. I thought I'd fix us all breakfast, but it seems were short on ingredients." He looked at Azul and asked, "Would you like to go with me to town? It shouldn't take too long to get what I need. And, you know, you and I can have a little brother/sister time." He really had to thank Nero. If Jerrod never paid attention to how Nero acted with Lea when they were younger, he would've been lost in this situation.

Azul's eyes brightened up. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Strauss household**

Maya opened her window and stared down at the street below. She was about to jump out when a voice caught her attention.

"If you are thinking of going to the Guild," Freed said from the doorway, making her jump away from the window, "I wouldn't recommend it. Laxus made it clear last night none of you are allowed to take missions."

Maya scowled. "I wasn't heading to the Guild," she lied. "I was heading to Luna's."

Freed raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "Then why not come down the stairs and use the door?"

"Didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Everyone's already awake."

"Didn't know that. I just woke up a moment ago."

"Nice try." Freed walked over to her window and closed it. "Come along, Maya. Breakfast is almost ready." He walked out of her room, leaving the door opened.

Maya thought about bolting out the window, but she decided it wasn't worth the scolding. She sighed. She walked back to her bed and said, "Come on, Nindo, let's go get breakf…" She broke off when she saw her Exceed partner sleeping still. She sighed again and headed downstairs.

* * *

**At the Redfox household**

Ginny was making breakfast. She hummed as she continued to scramble eggs and flip bacon in the pans before her. Cooking was therapeutic for her. It was a way calming down after a long hard day. And, given yesterday, she really needed a cool down.

She was so busy cooking, she never noticed her mother walking up behind her. "Well," Levy commented, making the younger bluenette jump in fright, "it seems I wasn't the only one who had the idea to come cook."

"Mama!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to hug her. Ginny couldn't help it. She was still so happy to have her mother back!

Levy returned the hug, laughing. "Good morning, sweetie! Are you the only one up?" she asked.

"Uh-huh! Luna or Gavin usually wake up before me, but I think they drank too much last night!" Ginny told her.

Levy scowled. Oh great. She had to scold her kids now. Maybe Gajeel, too.

"Daddy woke up sometimes and cooked, but most of the time he was out cold from all the missions he'd take," Ginny continued, unaware of Levy's thoughts. "And since you got back, I thought I'd make us breakfast! It was my turn to cook this week anyways."

Levy shook her head of her musings, and smiled at her daughter. "Well, it was nice of you to cook for all of us. Mind if I join you?"

Ginny brightened. "Are you kidding?! I don't mind! Not at all!" she proclaimed loudly.

Levy laughed at her daughter enthusiastic statement. "Okay then!" the Redfox matriarch responded rolling her sleeves up. "Let's get cracking!"

Before she could, however, a grumbling reached her ears. It sounded someone else was up. "Hate fucking mornings. Wish they'd all die along with damn transportation and the like…"

Ginny giggled. "Looks like Luna's up!"

"And once I figure out how to get to it, I'll have Nero go eat the sun…" Luna grew quiet as she turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Ginny and her mother. She blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Oh, hey Mom! Ginny! Nice morning huh?" she said, scratching the back of her head.

Levy stared at her oldest daughter. "Funny," Levy said slyly, "you were just complaining about how you hated mornings."

"Um…"

"What up, bitches!" came a loud, boisterous yell from atop the stairs. Soon, Gavin and his Exceed Vincent came down the stairs grinning widely. For some reason, he was a morning person, despite everyone in his family not being one. "Breakfast ready yet?!"

He came up short when he saw his mother standing in the kitchen with a look of disappointment and irritation on her face. He paled. "O-oh. Hey…Mom…"

"Hello Gavin," she said calmly, freaking the Iron Dragon Slayer out. "I think you and I need to have a talk. NOW."

* * *

**Back at the Dragneel household**

/

_***Blood…_

_Blood was everywhere. It pooled under the benches, spattered across the walls, and stained the tables red. Even the air seemed tainted red._

_Nero had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it!_

_But the proof was lying in front of him._

_Fairy Tail…the strongest Guild in all of Fiore…lied dead before him!_

_His stomach did flips at the sight. Bile rose in his throat. His hands trembled. He swallowed the bile and walked further into the Guild._

_Suddenly, he heard a deep chuckle. He whirled around to locate the sound, but he saw nothing. He turned around again when he noticed the chuckling was coming from _his_ throat. It confused him because he wasn't consciously doing it._

_That's when he noticed his hands weren't hands. They were claws. Eyes widening, he ran across the Guild, jumping over bodies while slipping on the blood and slamming into the floor. Finally, he made it to his destination: the med wing._

_He ran up to the mirror there and gasped. The creature (it certainly wasn't his reflection) before him had bloody red hair, spiked up in all directions. Its skin seemed to be covered in dark red scales, and his hands were claws. It was covered in blood._

_Its eyes were golden slits. It scared him because those eyes were malicious…evil. Its face was stretched in a dark grin, showing off its sharpened teeth. It was chuckling louder._

_It thrust its clawed hand forward and grabbed Nero by the neck! He struggled to escape, but the grip was like steel. He couldn't break the hold. The creature laughed a dark, sickeningly malevolent laugh that Nero felt his blood freeze solid. It raised its other hand ominously, the clawed appendage beginning to burn with black and crimson fire._

_Laughing louder, the flaming claw raced towards Nero's face…***_

_/_

Nero gasped loudly. He bolted up from the bed and grabbed his chest in a vain attempt to calm his frantically beating heart. Sweat rolled down his face as he tried to calm his breathing.

"A…dream?" he wondered. He sighed deeply. "More like a nightmare." He shook his head and kicked the sheets off of him. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. That nightmare did an effective job in waking him up. He looked over at his clock. Seven o' five. He yawned.

Might as well make something for breakfast then head to the Guild, he decided.

Upon exiting his room, he heard giggling. He raised an eyebrow. That was when heard the voices.

"Natsu! Stop it! I'm trying to cook here!"

"Don't wanna!"

Nero heard more giggling. "Stop it, you!"

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. His father was currently kissing his mom's neck while he held her from behind. His mom was trying, and somewhat succeeding, in cooking breakfast. Her giggling got louder as his dad lowered his head to her shoulders, his hands roaming…

Nero decided to nip the scene in the bud. "Ahem…" he coughed, gaining the attention of the elder Dragneels. "Should I just go back to bed and let you two finish…whatever…" he motioned towards them "this is leading too."

The two flew away from each other, blushing a deep red. Nero thought of his parents acting like kids with their hands in the cookie jar was hilarious! He couldn't help but laugh at them.

"N-Nero! When did you wake up?!" Lucy asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Just a few minutes ago. I was walking out of my room to rustle up some grub before heading to the Guild," Nero explained.

Natsu frowned for a moment before it clicked. "Oh yeah, you weren't there when Laxus said it," he remembered.

"Said what?" Nero asked.

"You've all been given a vacation from the Guild and Laxus made it perfectly clear none of you were to come to the Guild for a week, sweetie," Lucy said to him.

Instead of the reaction she expected, Nero's eyes widened. "A vacation?! A freakin' vacation?! Is Uncle Laxus fucking serious?! He KNOWS what happened last time! Why, in the bloody red Hell, did he think it was a good idea to force us into another vacation?!" he shouted loudly as his hands grabbed the sides of his head.

Lucy was shocked at his reaction. She turned to Natsu to ask what her son meant, and she saw him pale slightly. She was growing concerned. "Natsu," she drawled out slowly, "what is our son talking about?"

Natsu gulped. "Last time the Rookies had a vacation…Magnolia kinda went up in flames," he said at last.

Lucy's eyes widened. "They set fire to the city?!" she cried.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Natsu assured. "It was a lot of events that led up to that."

Lucy then turned to glare at Nero. "Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked in a hard tone.

Nero's eyes widened. He waved his hands in front of him and said quickly, "NO! No way! I was at your old apartment most of the time! I only tried to minimize the damage and help the civilians!"

Lucy seemed to calm down after that. She nodded and went back to the stove. She flipped the eggs and asked, "What happened after that?"

"Laxus issued the first 'mass punishment' for the whole Guild," Natsu explained.

Lucy nearly dropped the skillet in her hand. "The whole Guild?"

"Everyone had a hand in it one way or the other."

Lucy shook her head, wondering just what kind of crazy had happened in her absence.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry," came a tired voice behind Nero.

Nero grinned widely. He turned and threw his arms in the air proclaiming loudly, "Dragonbite!"

"Don't call me Dragonbite!" Lea shouted, her tiredness forgotten.

"Now, now, calm down," Lucy told them. "No need to get in a fight this early in the morning."

"Besides, we gotta celebrate being back together!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lea said loudly, forgetting her argument with Nero. "We need to celebrate!"

Nero chuckled at his sister's antics. He looked around and asked, "Hey guys? Where's Horus? He wasn't in my room when I woke up."

"They went to see Carla," Natsu told him.

"Ah. Okay."

"Breakfast's almost ready!" Lucy said. "Natsu, would you and Lea set the table while Nero helps me with the food?"

* * *

**At the Fernandez household**

Erza awoke to the smell of cooking. She blinked. She rolled over enough to see Jellal was lying beside her. '_Jerrod,' _her mind supplied. Content, she sat up and yawned. She stretched a bit, and looked over at Jellal. She smiled.

"Hey, Jellal, time to wake up," she whispered softly.

"Wondering when you'd wake up," Jellal said as he opened one eye. He stared at her and grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long. Just waiting on you to wake up. It appears our children took it upon themselves to cook breakfast for all of us. I even heard something about getting you some more strawberry cake."

Erza brightened up at the mention of her favorite treat. During her time in Orgo's dimensional rift, she was deprived of it. Orgo had apparently learned of her obsession with it and made the dimension have no strawberry cake! It was a tragedy!

"Well, I think you have caught my interests, Mr. Fernandez," she said teasingly. "Shall we make our way to the kitchen then?"

Jellal smirked. "I believe we shall, Mrs. Fernandez."

/

"This is good, Jerrod!" Azul praised. Jerrod had just made her an omelet.

"Thank you, Azul, but it's not my recipe, unfortunately," Jerrod said mournfully. "Nero was the one to make this recipe."

"Lea's big brother?"

"Yeah him. He's a surprisingly good cook."

"Better than you?"

"Not by a long shot!"

The siblings shared a laugh as Jellal and Erza walked into the kitchen. Azera saw them first. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, good morning," he greeted. He was standing at the sink washing dishes in his battle form.

"Good morning, Azera," Erza greeted back.

"Breakfast looks good, you three," Jellal commented as he looked at the spread they had set out: pancakes, sausage and biscuits, omelets…the works.

Azul beamed at her parents. "Uh-huh! Jerrod and Azera made it and I helped!" she said proudly.

Erza smiled down at her daughter. "That is great Azul!" she told her.

They sat down at the bar and began eating. Erza decided to start a new conversation. "So, do you think Natsu or Lucy told Nero about the vacation Laxus gave y'all?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure someone told him," Jerrod said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "The problem is him, Auron, and I keeping the others in line."

"Why is that?"

"You remember us Rookie's reaction to Uncle Laxus's announcement?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"…We have a very interesting conversation ahead of us, Mother."

* * *

**At the Strauss household**

The Strauss and Justine family was sitting around their dining table for breakfast. Elfman, Evergreen, and Auron sat on the left side with Zed sitting on Auron's head eating. Mira, Lisanna, and Lisanna's fiancé, Tanner Malcom, sat at the right.

Freed walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Mira turned and smiled at him. "Hello dear," she greeted. "Is Maya up?"

"Yes, but I found her trying to leave for the Guild. She even tried to lie to me," Freed said tiredly. She sat down next to Mira and said, "I don't understand why she's so tense around me. Why is she actively avoiding me?" It really hurt him. Back before he was imprisoned by Screaming Ghost, Maya was his little girl. She never left his side other for when he went on missions. She never missed a chance to tell him how much she loved him. So that begged the question: What went wrong?

Auron sighed exasperatedly. "I may know the reason, Uncle Freed," he said glumly. "I think she…"

Maya walked in at that moment. She smiled at them, but Auron could tell it was forced slightly forced. "Hey, everyone…" She looked dismissively at Tanner. "And Ass hat."

"Maya!" Mira shouted standing to face her daughter. "What have I told you about insulting your aunt's fiancé?!" she demanded.

Maya shrugged indifferently. "Not to insult the Ass hat," she said frivolously.

"Maya, I believe you should apologize to Mr. Malcom," Freed said sternly. He met the man last night. He was a good man from what he'd seen.

Maya looked at her father while masking her irritation. She huffed. "Whatever," she mumbled. To Tanner: "I'm sorry I called you an Ass hat." She didn't sound very sorry.

"Don't worry about it, Maya, dear," he said nicely, giving her a warm smile. She scowled at him. "I'm the 'new guy' in the family. I'm sure everyone will give flank for wanting to marry such a beautiful woman as Lisanna from everyone in the Guild." Lisanna blushed at the comment; Maya's scowl deepened. "Natsu's already read me the 'break her heart, and I'll dismember you slowly and torturously' act."

Lisanna snapped up at that. "He did, did he?" she asked with a hard tone. '_I'm going to have to have a nice long CHAT with Natsu after this,_' she thought darkly.

On a completely unrelated note, Natsu at that time felt an intense cold seize his heart, and began to sweat nervously.

Elfman laughed. "I guess I'll have to thank Natsu the next time I see 'em! 'Course, his speech will have nothing on the MANLY speech I'll be giving Tanner later."

"ELF!" Lisanna shouted indignity.

"Aunt Lisanna, I'm afraid you have you have no say in the matter. Half the members have already tore into him, myself included," Auron said with a smirk.

Lisanna turned furious. "Auron Strauss! What did you say to him?!" she screamed at him.

"Nothing too bad," Auron admitted. "Just that should he hurt you in any way, I was having Zed send him into a pocket dimension filled with cannibal gorillas armed with shotguns and drinking sake." Auron suddenly noticed Maya grabbing two plates of food and stealthily walk out of the room He shrugged. She must've been carrying food up to Nindo.

"I can do that," Zed pitched in helpfully, taking a bite of his sausage and biscuit. "It's a simple matter of opening the portal then altering the physiology of the dimension-"

"**YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"** Lisanna shouted loudly. Auron and Zed turned towards her and paled. Oh crap.

"Now calm down, Lisanna," Evergreen placated. "I'm sure the boys meant nothing by it." She turned a glare at her son and his Exceed. "You don't mean anything by it did you?"

They both gulped. "No ma'am!"

Elfman chuckled softly. '_This is payback for laughing at me Auron_,' he thought.

Discretely, Auron glared at his father. '_Oh, it's so on, old man.'_

* * *

**An**: Again I'm sorry it took so long. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! This little filler arc will be completed next chapter or the one after that. 'Till next time!


	8. AN

**An:**

**Important announcement!**

**I apologize to my readers, but Fairy Tail: X-818 Generation! has been discontinued until further notice. The reason for this is because I lost my outline for it and I only have the outlines for ****RWBY, JNPR, &amp; HAIL (RWBY/Harry Potter crossover), To Those Who Would Achieve Greatness (Naruto), Defiance (One Piece), Fleeing Light (Fairy Tail/Harry Potter crossover) and Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors (Legend of Zelda/Fairy Tail crossover) done.**

**Again, I apologize, but I've had a spot of bad luck recently and I need time to rewrite the outline and make sure the story is as great as I had originally made it out to be in my head.**


End file.
